l'amour veritable
by Grazie
Summary: Histoire sur Bella et Jasper. ne sanchant pas comment le resumé ma fiction allez lire mon prolgue. merci d'avance
1. prologue

Cela fait 8 mois que Edward m'a quitté suite a l'incident qui s'était passé avec Jasper .Depuis ce jour là je ne fais que survivre. Mais je peux compter sur Charlie mon père qui est devenu une vraie mère poule pour moi et aussi Jacob qui est devenu mon meilleur ami, meme si je sais que lui aimerai beaucoup plus de moi. Car oui en fait Jacob est amoureux de moi, mais moi non, car j'ai toujours Edward dans ma tete. Je crois que Jacob l'as compris car nous avons beaucoup parles un jour.

Un jour, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, c'était le début des grandes vacances et j'avais prévu d'aller a Phœnix retrouver ma mère pour y passer 1 mois, enfin mon père voulait que je parte pendant 1 mois car il m'avait dis:

-Bella je pense que ça va te faire énormément de bien d'aller passer 1 mois chez ta mère, car tu pourrai prendre un peu le soleil et donc prendre des couleurs.

-D'accord papa, mais j'aurai préféré rester la avec toi et Jacob.

-Non, car je prends mes 15 jours de vacances que dans 1 mois, comme ça on fera plein de choses tous les 2 pendant ces 15 jours.

-D'accord on ira pêcher alors.

-Si tu veux ma chérie, mais tu sais , tu vas me manquer pendant 1 mois, j'espère que tu m'appelleras pour me dire comment ça ce passe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerai le plus souvant possible

-Merci ma chérie, je t'aime tant .

-Moi aussi

Nous nous arrêtions la, mous étions tous les 2 entrain de pleurée.

Donc je parti le lendemain, Charlie m'emmena a l'avion et bien sur , Jacob étais venu avec nous.

Ça a été très dur de montée dans l'avion, car je savais que ces 2 personnes allaient beaucoup me manquer


	2. Chapter 1

Quand j'arrivai a Phœnix, j'ai cru m'étouffer tellement qui faisait chaud. La bas ma mère m'attendait avec un grand sourire. lors qu'elle me vit arriver, elle me sauta dessus.

- Ma chérie tu m'as tellement manquée

- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manquée maman, mais ou est Phil

- Désole mais il ne pouvais pas venir . mais ne t'inquiète pas il sera la pour le dîner ce soir.

- D'accord

Nous aillâmes récupérer ma valise, et nous partîmes a la maison ou j'allai retrouver mon ancienne chambre. D'un seul coup de je me rappela que je devais appeler Charlie des que j'arrivais, je pris mon portable qui étais dans mon pantalon et j'appelais charlie. Il décrocha a la premier sonnerie j'en déduis qu'il devait être contre le téléphone.

- Papa

- Bella

- Oui c'est moi je t'appelle pour te dire que tous c'est bien passer qu'il n'y as pas eu de problème maman étais la quand je suis arriver

- D'accord ma chérie il ne fais pas trop chaud

- Si c'est a en crevé mais bon ce n'est pas grave j'avais mis des vêtements pour ne pas avoir trop chaud en arrivant . et toi ça va depuis toute a l'heure. Au faite tu a le bisous de Renée et Phil

- Moi ça va bien j'ai réussi a me faire inviter ce soir pour manger et pour regarder

- le match a la télévision cher Billy. Moi aussi je leur fais un bisous a tous les deux

- Ok . je suppose que vous allez faire un barbecue avec Billy et Jacob

- Oui tu as tous compris

- Tu leur fera de très gros bisous de ma part a tous le deux et passe une bonne soirée avec eux

- Pas de soucis ma chérie et toi aussi

- Bon je vais te laisser je te fais de gros bisous tu me manque je t'aime

- Moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous tu me manque je t'aime papa

Je raccrochai et remis mon portable ou il était avant .

Quand je regardai le paysage ici je le trouvai pas assez vert et c'est la que je me rendis compte que j'aimai plus que tous vivre la bas.

Ma mère me coupa dans mes pensées

- Bella ?

- Oui maman

- Est ce que ça va ma chérie

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas tous va bien

- Tu es vraiment sur

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je réfléchissait c'est tout

- Et a quoi

- Que en faite j'aimai vivre a Fork voilà

- Toi qui disait au début que tu n'allai pas aimer vivre la bas et maintenant tu as changer d'avis

- Il y a que les imbécile qui ne change pas d'avis . je ne dis pas ça pour toi maman

- Oui je sais ma chérie ne t'inquiet pas

- Ok

- Au faite Bella je ne t'es pas dis mais on as fais construire une piscine dans le jardin

- Cool est ce que je pourrais aller y faire un plouf en arrivant

- Mais bien sur ma chérie on la fait nettoyer ce matin

- Super est ce que tu y viendra avec moi

- Non je dois préparer le repas

- Ok pas de soucis ça sera pour un prochaine fois

- Oui

Nous arrivâmes a la maison et la premier chose que je fis c'est d'aller poser mes affaires dans ma chambre et me mettre en maillot et parti a la piscine .

Quand je rentra dedans je surprise par la température car elle étais ni trop chaude ni trop froide elle était parfaite. J'y resta pendant un peu moment et je décida d 'aller l'allonger sur un des transat qu'il y a vrai . Tous d'un coup quelqu'un ce mis devant moi. Tous d'abord je cru que c'était ma mère mais ce ne pouvais pas être elle car je l'entendais chanter dans la cuisine. Je fis pris de panique. Je décidai de regarder qui c'était quand même, est la je vis Phil.

Tellement que j'étais contente de le voir je lui sauta dessus avec un peu trop d'élan . Et vous me connaissait miss cata .nous tombâmes tous les deux dans la piscine.

- Bella

- Désole Phil je n'est pas fais exprès

- Je me doute mais je vois que tu est toujours miss catastrophe

- Oui je n'est pas changer

- Ca me fait très plaisir que tu sois la avec nous

- Moi aussi je suis très contente d'être la pour un mois

- Mais que faite vous dans la piscine tous les deux et toi pourquoi tu est tous habiller

Phil aller lui répondre quand je dis a ma mère

- C'est de ma faute

- J'aurai du m'en douter

- Mais je n'est pas fais exprès je te le jure

- Oui je me doute

- Mais j'étais tellement contente qui soit la devant moi que je lui est sauter dessus et j'avais pris trop d'élan et voilà la suite tu sais ce qui sais passer

- Oui je crois aller tous le monde a la douche et après on mange

Et la tous les deux en cœur on répondu a ma mere oui

Nous discutâmes de tous et de rien jusqu'a que je restant une grande fatigue et que je me mettai a bailler .donc je dise bonne nuit a ma maman et a Phil et je partis me couche .

Pendant ce mois que je passa a Phœnix tous ce passa bien j'appelais Charlie tous les deux jours, je fis les boutiques avec ma mère, j'allai voir Phil a c'est entraiment. Mais ce qui était bizarre c'est que je ne fis pas de cauchemar sauf la dernier la dernière nuit


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou voila le chapitre 2 et j'espère qu'il vous plairas. Je vous remercie pour les commentaires. grazie

* * *

Tous mon rêve se passai a la Push avec Jacob. Nous étions sur la falaise, d'ou sauter tous les jeunes de la réserve donc tous les copains de Jacob. Et nous étions entrain de discuter ou plutôt nous disputer car moi je voulais sauter de la falaise et Jacob ne voulais pas car il n'arrêtai pas de me dire que c'était trop danger et me blessée. C'est sur que Jacob n'avait pas tore, mais je voulais. Je savais que avec un peu de persuasion j'arriver a mes fin. Quand je sentais que Jacob allai céder, je vis quelqu'un apparaître a la lisière du bois .Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Moi qui croyais que je ne reverrai jamais cette personne de ma vie. Il me regarda avec un immense sourire, Jacob vit mon trouble et se retourna et me demanda :

- Bella

- Oui Jacob

- Qui est ce ?

- C'est……c'est Laurent un vampire

- Mais aucun vampire n'as le droit de venir ici

- Mais je croyais que c'était que pour les Cullen

- Non c'est pour tous. Mais dis moi celui la il n'est pas végétarien

- Normalement si

- Mais regarde ces yeux ils sont rouges sang

- Normalement il devrait les avoir comme les Cullen

- Je ne sais pas Jacob je n'est pas de réponse a te dire

-

Et la nous fumes interrompu par Laurent :

- Bonjour Bella comment va tu depuis le temps

- Bonjour Laurent je vais bien merci mais que fais tu ici tu n'étais pas parti avec le clan de Tanya

- Si mais je n'arrivais pas a me faire au régime végétarien. Tu sais on ne change pas les habitude que l'on prend en 300 ans d'existence

- Oui je veux bien te croire

- Je vois que tu aime toujours te mettre en danger

- Pourquoi tu dis ça

- Et bien je vois que tu traîne avec comment je pourrais dire

- Et bien dis le

- D'accord …..avec un loup garou

-

Et la je me mis a regarder Jacob, mais lui ne me regarder pas.

- Non les loup garou n'excite pas ce n'est qu'une légende

- Oui comme les vampires tous le monde crois que c'est une légende mais en faite non comme tu le sais

Je me retourner vers Jacob pour lui demander si c'était vrai et la que fus ma surprise. Je vis Jacob commençais a voir des tremblements et d'un seul coup mon meilleur ami étais devant moi transformer.

C'est la que je me réveiller en sueur et morte de peur dans mon lit . J'avais du crier car ma mère rentra dans ma chambre pour me demander ce qui se passer et le lui répondis que je venais juste de faire un cauchemar et elle partis. Quand j'y réfléchi ce rêve paressai tellement réelle .

Je regardai l'heure il était 8 heure donc je me levai car c'était aujourd'hui que je rentrai a Fork . J'allai retrouve mon père, Jacob et les autres de la réserve.

Ma mère et Phil m'accompagnâmes jusqu'à l'aéroport pour prendre mon avion. Quand je partis de la bas, Renée me demanda de l'appelais des que je serai descendu de l'avion . Aussi que je pouvais l'appeler a n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit si j'avais un problèmes ou juste envie de parler de trucs de filles. Je lui dis que je le ferai. Nous fessâmes pleins de bisous et de câlins et je partis prendre mon avion . Dans l'avion je regarda un film et je pense a la première chose que j'allai faire en arrivant a part appeler ma mère, c'était de prendre mon père et lui fait plein de bisous et un gros câlins .

Car pendant ce séjour je n'étais rendu compte que ma vie étais maintenant avec Mon Père a Fork et non a Phœnix avec ma mère et Phil, car eux il pouvait compter l'un sur l'autre et que Charlie il n'avait que moi. C'est la que l'hôtesse vint me sortir de mes pensées pour me dire que nous allions atterrie. J'étais heureuse d'être revenu a la maison.

* * *

A bientot dans 3 jours bisous grazie


	4. Chapter 3

Quand j'arriva au terminal, j'étais tellement contente de voir mon père que je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec mon père. J'avais sauté dans ses bras heureusement il m'avait rattrapé au vol, nous restâmes comme ça pendant au moins 5 minutes jusqu'as ce que Jacob se racle la gorge comme pour nous dire que nous n'étions pas seul. On se retourna vers lui et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire car je savais qu'en lui faisant ça il ne pourrais pas m'en vouloir longtemps. Je partis vers lui, je le pris dans mes bras et lui fis un énorme bisous sur la joue. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux que je sois rentré et j'étais heureuse de le retrouver moi aussi. Mais quelque chose avait changer chez Jacob. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait grandi mais je devais me faire des idées car ça faisait 1 mois je ne l'avais pas vu.

C'est la que mon père me dis que Billy nous avait invité pour une soirée feu de camp à la Push même si je sais que c'était plutôt Jacob qui avait du insister pour que nous y allions. Mon père n'as pas résister car quand Jacob veut quelque chose il arrive toujours a ses fins sauf avec moi. J'étais quand même contente d'y aller car j'aimais quand Billy racontais les histoires de leur peuple car il ne faut pas oublier que c'est grâce a elle que j'avais découvert la vrai nature d' Edward et sa famille. Au programme il était prévu grillade autour du feu puis les légendes de la tribu de la Push .

Quand nous arrivâmes la bas Billy vint nous accueillir devant la maison.

- Bonjour Bella comment se sont passées ces vacances, dis moi tout

- Bonjour Billy mes vacances se sont bien passées

- Dis tu as pris des couleurs la bas. Cela te va très bien

- Merci Billy et vous vous allez bien ?

- Oui très bien . mais pendant le moins j'ai eu quelque petits souci

- Rien de grave j'espère. Mais papa tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- Je te promet je n'étais pas au courant ma chérie

Et la Billy se mit à rire et me dis

- Je n'est rien eu de grave, c'est que pendant un mois j'ai eu droit : « a qu'est ce que je m'ennuie sans Bella , Bella me manque, dans combien de jours Bella reviens ».

Je vis Jacob devenir rouge écarlate.

- Papa tu n'avais pas à le dire

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas quelle le sache

- Mais Jacob je peux te comprendre car tu m'as terriblement manqué moi aussi j'ai compté les jours. Car je ne pourrais plus me passer de vivre ici avec vous.

Jacob vint vers moi et me pris dans ses bras et je sentis que j'avais une larme qui coulais sur ma joue. Nous restâmes un petit moment comme ça. Puis après nous partîmes rejoindre tous le monde au feu. Le barbecue était géniale et quand Billy commença a raconter une histoire je m'installa entre les jambes de Jacob et me blottis dans ses bras. Je crois que je m'endormis pendant l'histoire car je me réveilla le lendemain matin dans une chambre. C'est la que je reconnu sa chambre. Je remarquais aussi que je porter un grand tee shirt et que je n'avais plus mon short mais j'avais encore ma brassiere et mon short. Je me demande bien qui m'avais mis ça. Et la quelqu'un frappa et ouvra la porte

- Coucou marmotte t'es réveillée

- Oui je suis réveillée, ça va Jack

- Oui et toi tu as bien dormis dans mon lit ?

- Oui très bien mais toi tu as dormis ou ?

- Sur le canapé

- oh je suis désolé….

- ne le sois pas j'ai bien dormi la bas

- au fait qui m'as ramener ici

- moi vu que tu t'es endormi dans mes bras

- merci mais comment ça se fait que je porte un tee shirt

- ah la j'y suis pour rien c'est Charlie qui t'as enlevé tes vêtements et t'a mis ça pourquoi tu croyais que c'était moi

- non , mais ou est Charlie

- il a éte appeler ce matin pour aller au poste car il y avait un probleme la bas

- ok donc je reste la, toute la journee

- oui avec moi qu'est ce que tu veut faire

- et biens aller a la plage

- tu ne veux pas prendre une douche puis le petit-dej et après la plage

- jack est ce que crois que ……..non rien on en parlera après la douche et le petit-dej

- ok pas de souci je vais le préparer

- et je vais a la douche je serai prête dans 15 minutes

- ok tout sera près

au bout de 15 minutes j'arrivais dans la cuisine. Jack avait préparé un festin. Quand nous avons eu fini, nous partîmes a la plage avec les serviettes et les maillots dessus. Et sur le chemin Jacob me dis :

- Bella que voulais tu me demandais toute a l'heure ?

- Euh oui……

- Bella tu peux tous me dire et me demander, tu le sais ?

- Oui je sais mais …

- mais quoi enfin !

- voilà je voulais te demandais si tu serai d'accord pour que je ou plutôt nous sautions tous les deux de la falaise aujourd'hui


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou tous le monde je viens vous souhaiter une bonne année 2010 . j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. bisous grazie**

* * *

**Jacob pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir. **

**-Tu sais Bella, je ne sais pas car j'ai peur que tu te blesses vu que tu es un aimant à catastrophes.**

**-Oui mais tu seras la, tu sauteras en même tant que moi non ?**

**-Euh…. Je ne sais pas **

**-Aller s'il te plait Jacob **

**-Ne me regarde pas comme ca tu sais que je ne peux pas résister a ce regard.**

**-Donc ca veut dire oui**

**-……………**

**-bon d'accord.**

**Et là il se passa quelque chose de très étrange. Car d'un seul coup je me retrouvais dans le rêve que j'avais fais la nuit avant de partir de Phoenix. Je me pinçais si fort que Jacob me demanda pourquoi j'avais fais ca. Je ne pus lui répondre car là je me figeai comme dans mon rêve : Laurent se tenait derriere Jacob. Tout se passa comme dans mon rêve sauf que la j'avais encore plus peur. Je restai fige et c'est la que Jacob en me regardant me dit: **

**-Bella? **

**-Oui Jacob. **

**-Qui Est-ce ?**

**- C'est …. C'est Laurent un vampire. **

**-Mais aucun vampire n'a le droit de venir a la réserve. **

**-Je croyais que ce n'était que les Cullen .**

**-Bien sur que non. Mais il n'est pas comme eux. Il n'est pas végétarien.**

**-Euh ….. Je crois que si.**

**-Mais regarde donc ses yeux, il sont rouge comme le sang. S'il était comme eux il devrait les avoir couleur or non.**

**-Oui bien sur. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.**

**C'est a ce moment la que Laurent choisit de nous interrompre.**

**-Bonjour Bella comment vas tu depuis le temps? toujours avec Edward? **

**-Bonjour Laurent je vais bien merci et non je ne suis plus avec Edward il m'a quitté. Mais que fais tu ici, tu n'étais pas parti avec le clan de Tanya?**

**-Si mais je n'ai pas réussi à me faire a la vie de végétarien, je préfère de loin le sang humain. Tu sais on ne change pas les habitudes que l'on prend en 300 ans d'existence. Je suis vraiment désole qu' Edward t'ait quitté car j'ai une amie qui ne va pas être très contente.**

**-Oui je veux bien te croire.**

**-Je vois que tu aimes toujours te mettre en danger dis moi.**

**-Pourquoi dis tu ca?**

**-Je vois que tu traines avec….. Comment pourrais-je dire?**

**-Et bien dis le.**

**-D'accord ….avec un loup-garou.**

**Je me retournai vers Jacob, mais lui ne me regarda pas.**

**-Non les loups garou n'existent pas. Ce n'est qu'une légende.**

**-Oui comme les vampires .**

**Je me retournais vers Jacob pour lui demander si c'était vrai et la quelle fut ma surprise, il se transforma comme dans mon rêve. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines car en même temps un vampire fit son apparition juste à cote de Laurent et c'était cette très chère Victoria. Oui j'ai bien dit Victoria.**

**Elle était bien la devant moi avec un sourire qui me fit très peur.**

**-Bonjour Bella **

**Je regardai Laurent. Jusque la je n'avais pas compris qu'en fait son amie n'était que Victoria. Des fois j'avais le cerveau qui n'allait pas très vite.**

**-bon….bon…..bonjour Victoria mais que fais tu ici?**

**-Et bien je voulais tuer la famille Cullen mais vu qu'ils sont partis c'est toi qui va mourir a leur place.**

**C'est la qu'on entendit un loup hurler a la mort et que je rappelai que Jacob venais de se transformer devant nous. Mais quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis que 4 loups arrivaient en courant vers nous en se mettant entre Laurent, Victoria et moi. C'est la que les 2 vampires voulurent sauter sur moi. Mais les loups furent plus rapide car ils se jetèrent sur eux et une bagarre éclata. Je restais la figé par la peur, je ne pouvais bouger un muscle. Je crois même que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Un des loups je crois que c'était Jacob car je crus reconnaitre son pelage. Ils allumaient un feu. Au départ je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais cela me revint en mémoire c'est comme ca qu'ils avaient tué James.**

**C'est la que je les vis démembrer les 2 vampires les jeter dans le feu. Je me boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les hurlements des vampires mais aussi ceux des loups.**

**Je restais comme ca pendant un petit moment et je senti que quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras. Je me recula très vite, je trébucha sur caillou qui était derrière moi et atterris sur mes fesses. C'est la que Jacob s'approcha de moi tout doucement et me dit:**

**-Bella n'ait pas peur, tu ne risque plus rien, nous les avons tous les deux tués.**

**Et comme réponse je lui mis une gifle et me mis a pleuré. Il vint vers moi, et mon premier reflexe fut de le repousser mais il me serra un peu plus contre lui. MaIs je ne le repoussais pas une seconde fois car cette fois je me blottis dans ces bras et pleura encore plus. Il me frotta le dos pendant au moins 10 minutes puis pris la parole.**

**-Bella je suis desole pour tout **

**-………….**

**- Mais je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire. Et que tu ais vu aussi tout ca. La bataille et puis tout quoi.**

**-Jack **

**-Oui **

**-Merci pour tout……. **

**-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? **

**-Je crois que pour aujourd'hui il m'est arrivé beaucoup trop de choses. Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener chez moi s'il te plait ?.**

**-Mais Bella veux tu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

**-Pas pour le moment**

**-Ok mais il faudra que l'on en parle tous les 5**

**-Comment ca tous les 5 **

**-Et bien avec les autres de la meute.**

**-Donc je n'ai pas rêvé… il y en avait bien 4 autres avec toi**

**-Oui**

**Puis nous partîmes jusqu'a chez lui, je pris mes affaires et il me raccompagna jusqu'a chez moi. Sur le chemin, nous ne parlions pas. Quand nous arrivâmes presque a la maison, Jacob eut la même réaction que quand il avait vu Laurent **

**-Jack qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Je crois que tu as encore de la visite, tu as beaucoup d'ennemi vampire **

**-Non c'était le seul en fin je pense. Pourquoi?**

**-Car je sens l'odeur d'un vampire **

**Jack était prêt à faire demi-tour quand je la vis.**

**-Non Jack arrête toi **

**-Non mais tu n'es pas folle.**

**-Non je te demande de t'arrêter .**

**-Non mais tu veuxte faire tuer ou quoi.**

**-Mais tu ne comprends pas c'est ….. C'est sa voiture .**

**-Mais a qui ?**

**-A Carlisle **

**-A Carlisle Cullen **

**-Oui laisse moi descendre je dois y aller, je sais que c'est eux. Je la reconnaitrai n' importe où cette voiture.**

**- Et puis fais ce que tu veux. **

**-Mais Jack ne réagit pas comme ça . **

**-Je m'en fiche va les rejoindre tchao**

**Et il me laissa comme ça, toute seule devant la porte parce que pendant la conversation j'étais descendu de la voiture. Et la je pris mon courage a deux mains, et partis en direction de la maison. Quand j'ouvris ma porte quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis que c'était de la famille qui m'attendait a l'intérieur de chez moi.**

**

* * *

**

**Merci a ce qui mon mis en alerte et ce qui me laisse des message bisous grazie **


	6. Chapter 5

Desolé du retard . bisous grazie

* * *

**Cette personne n'était d'autre que Emmett.**

**Ma premiere réaction été de me demander que faisait il ici. C'est la qu'il me pris dans ces bras tous d'abord je fus surprise car il ne m'avait jamais pris aussi affectueusement. Mais j'en etais heureuse et c'est la qui me dis:**

**-Au Bella tu es envie dieu merci**

**-oui je suis envie Emmett. Pourquoi tu as cru que j'etais morte.**

**-Car Alice nous a appelez se matin en nous disant qu'elle ne voyais plus ton futur, donc nous avons cru que tu etais morte.**

**-Mais comme tu voie je suis envie. Mais c'est que je failli mourir aujourd'hui car Victoria et Laurent etaient la et ils sont voulu me tue **

**-comment ca ils sont essayaient de te tuer, surtout comment tu as reussi a leurs echapper.**

**-bien aujourd'hui j'ai apppris en meme qu'ils voulaient me tuer que mon meilleur ami est un loup garou.**

**-A je comprend mieux pourquoi elle n'as pas put voir ton futur et que tu pus le chien mouillé comme ca.**

**-Je ne put pas le chien mouillé**

**-oh que si **

**-Bon si tu veux. Mais dis moi pourquoi Alice n'est pas venu verifier elle-même si j'etais envie **

**-En faite Bella, il sait passer beaucoup de choses depuis que nous t'avons quitter.**

**-Bien j'ai tous mon temps et toi aussi je pense donc tu vas me raconter tous ca **

**-Ok **

**-Donc elle n'est pas venu elle-même car Alice ne vie plus avec nous **

**-Commenca Alice et Jasper vivent ou maintenant **

**-Alice a quitté Jasper apres qu'il est voulu te tuer **

**-Non ce n'est pas possible c'était pour la vie tous les deux **

**-Ce que tu ne sais pas Bella c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre etaient des ames sœurs et donc elle est partis vivre en France.**

**-S'ils n'etaient pas des ames sœurs pourquoi s'etre mis ensemble.**

**-Parce qu'ils etaient quand meme tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.**

**-Ok mais ou est Jasper? **

**-Il vit toujours avec nous.**

**-vous vivez ou maintenant?**

**-Et bien nous vivons en Alaska juste a coté de chez Tanya **

**-Ah! Et comment vous allez tous **

**-Rosalie et moi nous sommes toujours aussi heureux, pour Carlisle et Esmee c'est pareil. Jasper lui aussi il est heureux malgré tous, il attend son ame sœur et puis de toute manière il a contruit une belle amitie avec Alice. Maintenant ils aimaient comme un frere et une sœur…**

**-Et… Edward comment va-t-il ?**

**-Euh………**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Au dernieres nouvelles il allais bien car lui non plus ne vit plus avec nous.**

**-Esmee dois etre tellement triste de ne plus avoir de deux ces enfants avec elle. Mais elles vous a toujours a vous.**

**-Oui tu as raison. Mais on est encore plus gentils avec elle. Ont lui fais plein de cadeaux et voila.**

**-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Bella? Pourquoi pleure tu?**

**-Je suis desole. Mais si Jasper n'est plus avec Alice c'est a cause de moi et si Esmee a perdu de deux ces enfants.**

**-Mais non, tu sais pour aucunes des deux raisons c'est de ta fautes, c'est que ca devais arriver et puis c'est tous. Allez vient dans les bras de ton grand frere, enfin si tu me considere toujours comme ca. **

**-Oh que oui je te considère comme mon grand frere .**

**Et je me jetèrent dans ces bras bien musclés. Cela me fis un bien fous d'etre dans ces bras. Je commenca a fermer les yeux quand tous a coup. **

**

* * *

Qui aurai cru que c'etait emmett  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Pour me faire pardonner je vous met un deuxieme chapitre bisous grazie

* * *

Son téléphone se mit a vibre, il y répond de suite et je compris que c'était Rosalie. Donc j'en profitai pour aller me passé un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage dans la salle de bain. Quand j'eu finis. Je fus surprise de voir Emmett appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain.

- Je ne t'es pas entendu monter

-Je te rappelle que je peux être très discret, puis tu avais la tète autre part.

-Oui c'est pour ce que tu viens de dire pour les 2 choses. Emmett je peux te poser une question.

-Pose toujours et je verrai si je peux y répondre.

-Ok…. Voila …

-Bon Bella tu vas la dire ta question car comme tu le sais je ne suis pas très patient.

-?

Il éclata de rire

-Heureusement que je suis un vampire et que je comprends quand on parle vite.

-Désole je ne savais pas si j 'allais réussi a tous dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave tu n'as pas a t'excusé tout le temps d'accord.

-Oui. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Et si je te dis que en ce moment même les autres sont dans la villa et qu'ils attendent qu'une chose c'est que je t'emmène la bas tous de suite. Quand dis-tu ?

Je sautais dessus et lui fis un gros bisou.

-tu veux peut être te changer non, car tu es un peu sale?

C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas changé. Je lui demandai de me laissé. Au bout de 20 minutes je descendis l'escalier et alla le rejoindre dans le salon ou il regardait la chaine de sport. Et je lui dis

-Bon Emmett on y va

-Oui tout de suite ma chère petite sœur qui m'as énormément manqué.

- Oh vous aussi vous m'êtes énormément manqué.

-Vous. Mais je t'es manqué plus que les autres hein.

- Oui bien sur tu m'as beaucoup manqué, mais par contre désole de te le dire, mais Rosalie ne m'as temps manqué.

-Tu sais Bella je ne peux pas tant vouloir. Mais pendant le temps ou nous n'avons pas été la, beaucoup de choses on changer. Enfin tu le verras par toi-même.

-D 'accord je verrai bien. Mais tu sais, elle tellement était méchante avec moi

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu verras tous se passera bien.

Je ne répondu rien du tout. Je laissai un mot a Charlie pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiété. Nous partîmes dans la voiture de Carlisle mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il allai se passer. Nous arrivâmes devant la villa. Il vint m'ouvrir la portière et m'entraina vers la villa. Quand nous entrâmes dedans Esmee et Carlisle vint vers moi de suite et me pris dans leurs bras et me dis que je leurs avaient beaucoup manqué et qu'ils retrouvaient une de leur fille. Puis fus le tour de Jasper. A ma grande surprise il me prit dans ses bras et me demanda PARDON et je lui montrai que je lui pardonné. Je lui fis un gros bisou et le garda un petit moment dans mes bras. Et a ce moment la je me rendis compte que j'étais bien dans les bras de Jasper. C'est la que Emmett se racla la gorge. Je me détachai de Jasper et regarda Emmett. Et je vis Rosalie juste à coté de lui. La peur me pris d'un coup mais l'instant d'après, plus rien. Je remerciai Jasper avec un petit sourire.

C'est a ce moment la que Rosalie vint vers moi, qu'elle me prit dans ses bras sur le moment je restai figé mais c'est la quelle me dis :

-Oh Bella je suis tellement contente que tu sois la et envie. Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désole pour tous ce que je te suis fais subir pendant que tu étais avec lui. C'est une fois partis que je suis rendu compte que tu étais indispensable dans cette famille. Je m'étais promis que si un jour on revenait je te dirai tous et je te demanderai pardon. En espérant qu'un jour tu me pardonne.

C'est a ce moment qu'elle se mit a sanglotés dans mes bras. Mais bien sur n'y avait pas de larmes car les vampires non pas d'eau en eux. Ca me fit tellement mal de la voir comme ca, que je la pris dans mes bras et je lui dis :

-Rosalie arrête de pleuré. Tu m'as manqué et je te pardonne.

-Merci Bella.

-De rien

Nous passâmes la soirée à parler de tous et de rien. Et l'Esmee se rendit compte que j'étais fatigue. Jasper pris la parole :

-Bella si tu veux bien j'aimerai te ramenai chez toi enfin si tu veux.

Et la je vis toute la famille se regardaient. Mais Carlisle me fis un signe pour me dire que je pouvais y aller avec lui.

-Oui bien sur ca serai avec plaisir. Merci

Je fis un câlin a chacun et nous partîmes dans le garage, c'est la que je vis la voiture d'Edward. Je me rendis compte que ce n'étais pas aussi douloureux de revoir tous ce que me rappelais Edward. Jasper vint vers moi et me dis :

-Est-ce que ca va aller Bella, je n'aurai jamais dut te faire descendre dans le garage.

-Non c'est bon je me sens. Cela ne me fait pas aussi mal que je l'aurai cru. A moins que tu es utilisé ton dons.

-Non je ne les pas utiliser. Ce sont les sentiments que tu éprouves toi.

-ok

-Je vais te ramène, tu as les yeux qui se ferme tous seul.

Nous partîmes dans la voiture de Carlisle. Apres 10 minutes nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Je le remerciai et il dit :

-Si tu veux demain on pourrait revenir a la maison, comme ca on pourrait parler.

-D 'accord. Est-ce que je pourrais te poser des questions ?

-Toutes les questions que tu voudras j'y répondrai.

-Merci

-De rien. A demain, dors bien

- A demain, chasse bien

-Comment sais tu que je vais aller chassé ?

-Car t'es yeux commence à être noir, tu as des cernes aussi.

-Je vois, que tu es très observatrice.

-Et oui

Et la, il fit quelque chose qui me surpris, il prit ma main ou il y déposa un baiser. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Je sortis de la voiture, et je partis à la maison. Jasper attendis que je rentre, pour partis. En arrivant dans ma chambre je fus surprise de voir quelqu'un assis sur mon fauteuil.

* * *

Alors ca vous a plus a bientot grazie


	8. Chapter 7

coucou un nouveau chapitre et vous allez enfin savoir qui c'est. bisous grazie

Je voudrais remercier tous ce qui m'ont mis en alerte et et mes laissez des review.

Le chapitre comment quand quand elle passe la porte de la maison.

Assez de blabla bonne lecture a toi

* * *

-Isabella Marie Swan

Ou la il devait vraiment être en colère contre moi pour qui m'appelle par mon nom entier. De toute façon rien que a son visage de savait qu'il était en colère et maintenant avec sa voix aussi.

-Mais Papa

- Au non jeune fille pourrais-tu me dire ou tu étais mais aussi pourquoi tu es revenu dans la voiture de Carlisle Cullen ?

-J'étais chez les Cullen et comment sais tu que c'est la voiture de Carlisle ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis le shérif ici mais la n'est pas la question. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous revenu ici ?

-Non il manque Alice et Edward, je pense qu'ils ne reviendront pas de si tôt. Car Alice est parti en France pour ses études et Edward je ne sais pas.

-Donc il n'y as que le docteur et sa femme ainsi que la fille et les deux autres garçons

-Oui c'est ca.

-Mais il y en avait un qui était avec Alice ?

-Oui mais ils ont rompus.

-Ah d'accord. Mais comment a tu sus qu'ils étaient revenus ?

-Car toute a l'heure quand je suis rentrais avec Jack, il y avait Emmett qui m'attendais devant la maison.

-Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi Jacob est rentais en colère chez son père.

-Il était beaucoup en colère ?

-Oui assez mais il m'a dis qu'il t'appellera demain pour te parler.

-Ah ! Mais demain je ne suis pas la car la famille Cullen m'as invité à passer la journée chez eux.

-Mais Bella

-Non papa je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as me dire. Je suis tellement heureuse qui soit revenu, ne gâche pas tous.

-Bon je ne dirai rien. Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Mais n'oubli pas que Jack tiens a toi et que quand ils sont partis, il était la pour toi.

-Je ne l'oubli pas ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'appellerai moi avant de partir chez eux.

-Ok je te laisse maintenant. Dors bien ma chérie fais de beaux rêves. …… Je t'aime

-Bonne nuit et de beaux rêves à toi aussi Je t'aime.

Mon père sorti de ma chambre. Je partis prendre une douche bien chaude pour me détente un peu. Quand je sorti de la douche il y avait plein de buée partout je mis mon petit pyjama bleu, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de le mettre pour c'était un débardeur avec un short. Je n'aimais pas trop le mettre car on voyait trop mon corps. Mais vu que je n'avais de visite nocturne ce n'étais pas grave. Je repartis dans ma chambre c'est a ce moment la que j'entendis un bruit a ma fenêtre. Au départ je ressenti de la peur mais je vis le visage de Jasper je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Mais pourquoi était il la dans le fauteuil.

-Jasper tu m'as fais peur, que fais tu la ?

-Désole Bella je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais quand je te suis laissé toute a l'heure j'ai senti la présence de quelqu'un qui était en colère. Donc j'ai eu peur pour toi. Je suis restais car j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Merci Jasper mais ce n'était que mon père. Il a eu peur quand il as vu que c'était la voiture de Carlisle qui m'avait ramène. Mais je crois surtout qu'il cru que c'était Edward. Mais je lui est fais comprendre qu'il n'était pas la avec vous.

-Mais de rien. Je comprends ton père. Car il t'a fais beaucoup de mal quand il est partis et par la même occasion nous aussi et moi qui est voulu te tuer aussi.

-Jasper ca suffit je t'es dis que je ne t'en voulais plus pour ce qui c'est passer pour mon anniversaire.

-Je sais Bella mais je me sens toujours coupable quand même.

C'est la qu'elle vient vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. J'avais son corps tous prés de moi et son odeur c'était une merveille. J'aimais son odeur. Puis je lui dis :

-A demain bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves.

-A demain. Mais tu n'as pas chassé alors ?

-Non. Mais je vais y aller maintenant.

Mais avant de partir il me reprit dans ses bras et il me fit un bisous sur la joue cette fois ci et moi aussi. Il partit part la fenêtre. J'allai me coucher et je m'endormi de suite.

Je passai une merveilleuse nuit jusqu'as que mon réveil ne sonne. Je me levai sans problème car je savais que j'allais passer la journée avec eux. Je partis m'habiller et me maquiller car j'avais envie de me faire belle pour eux. Puis je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Quand j'arrivai en bas mon père était dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour papa

-Bonjour ma chérie. Mais tu es toute belle aujourd'hui ca fais plaisir à voir.

-Merci papa.

C'est a ce moment la que le téléphone sonna et mon père décrocha

- Halo maison Swan

- A salut Jacob comment vas-tu ?

Et mon père me tendit ce combiné et partis pour le boulot.

-Coucou Jack Ca va ?

-Oui ca va. Je suis désole d'avoir réagis comme ca hier. Mais tu sais sa me fait chier que Edward soit revenus

-Mais Jack je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu sais Edward n'est pas revenu.

-Quoi. Mais pourquoi ils sont la ?

-Car Alice la sœur d'Edward voit dans le futur. Mais hier elle ne me voyait plus donc ils sont crus que j'étais morte.

- Ok donc tu es entrain de me dire que les vampires ont des pouvoirs ?

-Oui. C'est pour ca qu'ils sont revenus et qu'ils sont décider de restais.

-Ok ! Est-ce que on peut ce voir aujourd'hui ?

-Désole Jack mais je passe la journée avec eux. Car nous avons beaucoup de choses a se racontais.

-Bon sa sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Jack tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Mais non Bella, allez je te laisse. Mais promet moi de me rappelais vite.

-Promis je te fais de gros bisous je t'adore Jack tu le sais ?

-Oui je le sais et moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous.

Nous raccrochâmes tous les deux en même temps. Je venais de finir mon petit déjeuner que j'attendis quelqu'un frapper a la porte. J'ouvris la porte et je découvrir que c'était Rosalie qui était la. J'était contente. Mais j'aurai cru que ca allé être plutôt Jasper.

-Coucou Bella

-Coucou Rosalie comment ca se fait que se soit toi qui est venu me chercher ?

-Ca ne te fais pas plaisir que ca sois moi?

-Si bien sur. C'est juste que je croyais que ce serai Jasper qui allais venir. Mais ca me fais très plaisir que ca sois toi.

-Désole mais il ne pouvait pas venir car il devait finir quelque chose avec Emmett et Esmee.

-Ah ok

-Oui car nous avons une surprise pour toi et il fallait qu'on l'as finisse avant que tu arrive pour passer la journée avec nous.

-Mais Rosalie vous savez que je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Oui je sais, mais cette surprise vient d'Esmee et de Carlisle tu ne vas pas leurs faire la tête parce qu'ils t'ont préparé une surprise.

-Bien sur que non. Je ne voudrais pas leur faire de la peine.

-Bon alors tous va bien. Si ont allaient voir ta surprise. Avec le sourire

-Oui on y va et avec le sourire.

Nous partions toute les deux dans le cabriolet. Pendant le chemin je me demandais qu'est-ce que ca pouvais bien être c'était surprise. Et nous arrivâmes devant la villa.

* * *

J'espere que ca vous auras plus. d'apres vous c'est quoi la surprise ? a bientot bisous grazie


	9. Chapter 8

-Bella ?

-Oui Rosalie. Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas mais tu a l'air de ne pas aller bien ?

-Si ca va bien mais je me demande, qu'est-ce que c'est la surprise que vous m'avez faite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je pense que tu vas adorée. Même j'en suis sur.

-Bon d'accord.

C'est la que Jasper vient m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture.

-Bonjour Bella comment va tu depuis hier soir ?

-Bien. Et toi comment va tu ?

-Bien. Vous venez ont vous attend pour montre la surprise a Bella. Mais par contre Carlisle a du partir travailler.

-Quoi. Si Carlisle n'est pas la, je ne veux pas voir ma surprise.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que Jasper, je veux qu'il est tous le monde.

-Bon d'accord, mais qu'Est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

-Et bien on pourrait aller faire du shoping a Part Angeles.

Ils me regardèrent avec yeux rond.

-Quoi qu'Est-ce que j'aie dis ?

-Tu viens de dire que tu voulais aller faire du shoping

-Oui je sais. J'ai besoin de nouveaux habits et vu que Rosalie adore faire les magasins. Je pense qu'elle voudrait bien venir les faire avec moi.

-Oh bien sur que je veux bien venir faire les magasins avec toi. Si juste que ca nous a surpris.

-Donc tu veux bien venir avec moi. Et toi Jasper tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

C'est la qu'Emmett nous dis :

-Et moi je peux venir avec vous ?

-Mais bien sur mon grand frère. Mais les garçons vous allez faire quoi pendant qu'on sera dans les magasins.

-Et bien nous allons aller voir les nouvelles voitures et puis d'autres choses.

-Ok vous croyais que Esmee voudrais venir avec nous.

-Je ne sais pas viens on va lui demandais.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison et nous parâmes dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Bella comment va tu depuis hier soir ?

-Très bien merci Esmee. Car vous êtes revenus.

-Oui et pour longtemps

-Esmee Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec nous faire du shoping ?

-Bella je t'es déjà dis de me tutoyer et depuis quand tu aime faire du shoping ?

-Tous le monde change. Alors tu viens avec nous ?

-Bon d'accord je viens avec vous. Je laisse un mot à Carlisle, je vous rejoins à la voiture.

Nous partîmes a la voiture de Rosalie et c'est la que je constatai que Jasper partais dans l'autre direction.

-Jasper

-Oui Bella.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous dans la voiture.

-Si mais calcule son bon nous sommes 5 et la voiture de Rose ne peut prendre 4 personnes.

Et la je senti tout à coup triste. Et Jasper du le ressentir

-Bella ne sois pas triste, je ne serai pas loin car je prends ma moto.

-Tu as une moto. Est-ce que je peux monter avec toi ?

-Bella ne veut pas te faire de peine mais je ne préfère pas.

-Bon temps pas, mais Est-ce que un jour tu voudras bien me faire un tour.

-Ca sera avec joie.

-Merci.

Esmee nous avez rejoint, nous parâmes tous ensembles et en très peu de temps nous étions la bas. Nous allâmes en direction des magasins de vêtements et les garçons de leur cotes.

Au bout de 3 heures vous retournâmes à la voiture et nous trouvâmes les garçons appuyé contre la voiture. Emmett nous dit :

-Bien ce n'est pas trop top les filles. Vous avez acheté tous ce qu'il y avait dans les magasins.

-Non pourquoi Est-ce que tu dis ca ?

-Voyons Bella vous avez vu combien vous avez de sacs.

Ces vraies que nous avions beaucoup de sac a peut prés 15 sacs chacune. Pour une fois je n'étais acheter plein de choses et j'avais adoré chez les magasins avec Esmee et Rose.

-Bon c'est vrai mais bon pour une fois que je trouve plein de choses que j'aime, j'en profite.

-Tu as bien raison. Et je sens que tu es heureuse en plus

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Et vous les garçons qu'Est-ce que vous avez fais ?

-Emmett et nous sommes allé faire les boutiques de e voitures et de motos. A oui au faite Bella j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as fais un cadeau. Parce que j'avais envie. Tiens le voila

C'est la qui me tendis une grosse boite, je la pris et je l'ouvris en faisant attention de ne pas me blessée.

Je fus surprise de ce qu'il m'avait offert.

-Merci Jasper pour ce casque de moto. Mais pourquoi tu me l'offre vu que tu ne veux pas que je monte avec toi.

-En faite j'ai eu Alice

- Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien. Et je disais donc que j'avais eu Alice. Je lui suis demandais de voir si tous ce passerai bien si je te ramenais a Fork en moto.

-Et elle a dis ?

-Qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Donc si tu veux toujours. Je veux bien te ramené jusqu'à la maison.

Tellement que j'étais contente je lui sautai dessus. Et la tous le monde se mis à rigoler.

Donc je montais avec Jasper sur sa moto et les autres dans la voiture. Et la il me dit :

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui c'est bon, mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était parti à grande vitesse. Nous d'oublions tous le monde mais Rosalie n'était pas très loin de nous avec sa voiture. Je n'avais pas peur pourtant il roulait très vite. Mais je me senter bien et surtout savais que je risquais rien avec lui. Nous arrivâmes en même temps que Carlisle a la villa. Je crois que Carlisle fut surpris de me voir derrière Jasper sur la moto.

-Et bien Bella depuis quand fais tu de la moto ?

-Depuis aujourd'hui car Jasper a bien voulu que je monte avec lui. Mais seulement après avoir appelais Alice pour savoir si tous allez bien ce passais.

-Donc si je comprends bien. Ne t'as vu avoir un accident.

-Non. Au faite Monsieur Jasper Hale ?

-Oui Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh…

-Oui que voulais tu me dire ?

-Comment connait tu mais deux prénoms ?

-L'autre soir j'ai entendu quand ton père t'as appelais comme ca. Mais je ne pense pas que c'était ta question ?

-Non ce n'était pas m'as question

-Alors c'est quoi cette question ?

-Oui. Tu n'as pas voulu m'emmené toute a l'heure car tu ne savais pas s'il allai m'arriver quelque chose n'est-ce pas.

-Oui c'est une des raisons mais aussi parce que je n'avais pas de casque pour toi.

-merci de m'avoir répondu. Mais j'ai une autre question

-D'accord mais je crois que les autres nous attend a l'intérieur. Mais tu me la poser tout en marchant vers l'intérieur ?

-Ok donc Est-ce que tu as utilisé ton pouvoir tout a l'heure quand on été sur la moto ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Car je n'avais pas peur.

-C'est peut être parce que tu as confiance en moi

-Oui tu surement raison

-Enfin vous voila.

-Désole tous le monde, mais je posais une question à Jasper. Et pourquoi est tu si pressé Emmett ?

-Je dois te rappelais que au départ nous avions une surprise mais que tu n'as pas voulu la voir car Carlisle n'étais pas la.

-C'est vrai Bella. Tu n'as pas voulu voir ta surprise parce que je n'étais pas la.

-Oui c'est vrai car vu que c'est une surprise de vous deux et aussi de vous trois. Donc je voulais que tu sois la aussi.

-Bon et bien vu que tous le monde est la. On peut te la montrai.

Et la peur me pris mais je sentis quelqu'un venir derrière moi je sus de suite que c'était Jasper.

- N'est pas peur. Je suis sur que tu vas adorée.

-Jasper peut tu restais à cote de moi s'il te plait.

-Mais bien sur.

C'est la que Rose dis :

-Jasper pourrais tu caché les yeux a Bella pour pas qu'elle voit.

-Ok pas de soucis. T'es prête Bella. Tu vas montais l'escalier et arriver en haut je te cacherai les yeux.

-D 'accord allons y.

Nous montâmes tous ensembles. Et la Jasper mis ses mais devant mes yeux.

-N'est pas peur.

Je fis signe de la tête. Et nous avancions dans le couloir quand nous nous arrêtâmes.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête.

-Car nous sommes devant t'as surprise.

-Quand j'enlèverai les mains tu pourras regarder. D'accord ?

-D'accord

C'est la que Jasper enleva les mains de mes yeux. Et me pris la main. Et la je les ouvrir.


	10. Chapter 9

Devant moi il y avait une magnifique chambre, dans les tons de bleus avec un immense lit à baldaquin avec des voilages blanc. C'était tous simplement magnifique. Je me ne put même pas parler, car je me mis à pleurer dans les bras de Jasper. Jasper dis :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Esmee, elle ne pleure pas parce qu'elle n'aime pas, mais parce qu'elle est plutôt très heureuse. Je ne me trompe pas Bella.

-Non tu ne te trompe pas.

Je me détachai de Jasper pour aller dans les bras de Esmee et de Carlisle.

-Merci pour cette chambre elle est magnifique. Comment avez-vous fais tous ca, vous n'était revenu que hier.

-Et bien en faite d'être vampire ca aide bien.

-Oui je veux bien vous croire. Mais je n'avais jamais vu cette chambre avant.

C'est Rosalie qui me répondis

-Et bien c'est normal, car en faite c'était mon dressing.

-Mais Rose pourquoi as tu donner ton dressing pour m'en faire une chambre ?

-Comme je te l'es dis, tu es ma petite sœur et puis j'ai pris un autre dressing enfin plutôt récupéré celui de Alice.

-Mais ou est-ce que tu as tes affaires Jasper ?

-En faite moi j'ai déménagé dans la chambre d'ami qui est juste à cote de la tiens. Car je ne pouvais pas revivre dans cette chambre que j'avais avec Alice. Et voila donc nous sommes voisin de chambre.

-C'est super. Mais pourquoi avoir fait une chambre ?

C'est Esmee qui me répondit :

-Et bien si un jour tu veux venir passer une nuit ou plusieurs jours. Tu auras une chambres rien que pour toi.

-Merci mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais venir.

-Mais tu es en vacances pour encore 1 mois tu auras le temps.

Mais en faite je me rendis compte que je voulais dormir ici des ce soir, mais Charlie ne voudras sans tout pas.

-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Non tous va très bien Jasper. Mais tu vois j'aurai aimé reste ce soir mais mon père ne voudras pas.

-Bella tu veux que j'appelle Charlie pour lui demander.

-Esmee c'est gentil mais je ne voudrais…

Elle ne me laissa pas finir. Qu'elle prit son portable et me demanda :

-Ou est Charlie à la maison ou au boulot ?

-Au boulot.

-Bon je l'appelle.

Elle partit et moi je restais avec Rosalie, Emmett et bien sur Jasper. Mais les garçons nous laissa très vite toute avec Rose.

-Rosalie ?

-Oui Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais te remercier

-C'est plutôt a moi de te dire merci me m'avoir pardonné tous ce que je t'es fais subir.

Je ne répondis rien, mais je la pris dans mes bras jusqu'as qu'Esmee vienne me dire que Charlie était d'accord. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait mais je l'en remercier car j'étais heureuse de pouvoir dormir ici. Avec Rose nous sautâmes de joie. Esmee me dis que si je voulais je pouvais prendre une douche ou un bain, et me demanda ce que je voulais manger. Je lui dis que j'aimerai bien des lasagnes, puis elle partis.

Moi de mon cote de partis prendre une douche, et mis un pantalon blanc avec un jolie débardeur et une veste. Et je descendis au salon ou toute la famille était entrain de regarder un match de base Ball. Mais avec ma maladresse légendaire. Je loupai l'avant dernière marche. Mais je ne touchai jamais le sol et j'ouvrir les yeux je vis que Emmett m'avait rattrapé au vole.

-Bella tu ne changeras jamais.

-Désole mais c'est comme ca quoi m'aime.

Et la que je crois que j'ai eu une hallucination car j'ai cru entre quelqu'un dire tous bas

« Il y a pas que pour ca que j'aime chez toi. »Mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Esmee m'avait mis la table pour que je manger.

C'est la que quelqu'un sonna a la porte. Carlisle dis :

-Ca doit être pour toi Bella.

-Bonjour la Piazzieta, je viens vous livrez ce que vous avez commandé. Des lasagnes

-Merci beaucoup, combien je vous dois ?

-Ca fera 15 euros monsieur

-Tenez et grader la monnaie.

-Merci monsieur et bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi.

Carlisle referma la porte et vint m'apporter mon repas.

-Bon appétit Bella.

-Merci beaucoup, mais j'aurai pus payer mon repas.

-Non mais ca ne va pas bien, tu es notre invité.

-Bon d'accord

Et la tous en cœur ils me souhaitèrent un bon appétit. Et leur dis merci. Quand j'eus fis j'étais prête à débarrasser mon couvert. Quand je vis deux mains blanches, me les prendre des mains et disparue dans la cuisine.

-mais je peux quand même débarrasser mon couvert Esmee

-Non tu es notre inviter.

-Bon d'accord. Mais j'ai droit de faire quoi alors.

-Si tu veux on peut jouer, ou écouter de la musique, ou tu peut m'emprunter un livre ou restais avec nous.

-Je veux bien rester avec vous.

-Et bien tu regarde le match avec nous.

-Oui bien sur Carlisle.

Mais je pense que pense que j'avais du m'endormir pendant le match mais il faut dire que j'étais bien installer dans le fauteuil. Car je sentis une main me caresser la joue. Quand j'ouvrir les yeux, je vis Esmee.

-Est bien Ma chérie Tu t'es endormi.

-Oui je crois qu'elle heure est il ?

-Il est presque 23 h.

-Je vais aller me couché alors.

-D'accord ma chérie bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves.

-Merci Esmee a vous aussi enfin si je puisse dire. Vous allez sens doute aller chasser.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas il y en a un de nous qui va rester ici en cas que tu es besoin de quelques choses.

-D'accord.

Je partis en direction de l'escalier et je dis bonne nuit à tous le monde. Et la ils me répondirent tous en cœur :

-Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves.

Et je montai les escaliers sans tomber pour une fois.

Je me mis mon pyjama et mis au lit. Je pense que j'avais tous juste poser la tète sur l'oreiller que je dormais déjà. Mais ma nuit ne fis pas de tous repos car je fis un cauchemar.


	11. Chapter 10

En faite mon rêve ne commença pas comme un cauchemar mais se transformas très vite en ca.

J'étais avec toute la famille dans le salon entrain de jouer à un jeu et la tout a coup, ils avaient disparu. Je pris peur, je l'es cherchais partout sans les trouver. Cela me fit tellement peur que je réveillai en hurlant et en pleurs. C'est la que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et quelqu'un me pris dans ses bras.

Au départ, je ne savais pas qui c'était. Mais je reconnu de suite l'odeur de Jasper et une vague d'apaisement me submergea. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas de pleurer pour autant. C'est la qu'il prit la parole :

-Bella pourquoi as tu hurlé comme ca et pourquoi avait tu si peur quand je suis arrivé ?

Entre deux sanglots je lui dis :

-En faite j'ai fais un cauchemar.

-Mais qu'est qui t'as fais si peur. Enfin si tu veux m'en parler ?

-En faite nous étions tous en bas entrain de jouer à un jeu et on rigoler bien. Et d'un seul coup vous avez tous disparu et j'ai eu beau vous chercher partout je ne vous retrouvez pas. Donc j'ai cru vous avoir tous perdu encore une fois et surtout pour toujours.

Je me mis a pleurais de plus belle. Jasper me pris dans ses bras et je commençai à me calmer et a m'endormir sur lui. Quand il allait me déposer sur le lit que je me réveillas en sur saut.

-Non Jasper ne me laisse pas toute seule.

-Mais je ne suis pas loin ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non je ne veux pas restais toute seule dans la chambre.

-Tu veux venir avec moi en bas, je regardais un film.

- Oui mais c'est quoi comme film ?

-Harry Potter Et la coupe de feu. Tu connais ?

-Oui est j'adore en plus celui la je ne les pas vu. Ca ne te dérange pas si on le remet au début.

-Bien sur que non ca ne me dérange pas. Allez viens je vais te porter pour pas que tu es froid en marchant sur le plancher et prend toi la couette car il risque de faire froid en bas.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien c'est avec plaisir.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous descendîmes à vitesse vampirique. Maintenant je n'avais plus peur de me déplacer comme ca. Il me déposa sur le canapé et me couvrir de la couette, il alla remettre le film au début. Mais a ma grande surprise, il s'assit dans le fauteuil a cotes. Je crois que le premier sentiment que je ressentis était de la peine. Nous avions été si proches dans ma chambre. J'étais blessée car je pensai, qu'il se serai mis a cote de moi.

Il dut le ressentir, avec son maudit don :

-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien

Je me rendis compte que j'avais les larmes prêtes a coulées encore.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien, car tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Bon d'accord je pensais que tu allai te mettre avec moi et que je pourrais m'appuyer contre toi.

-Mais apparemment toi, tu as préfère te mettre la bas sur le fauteuil.

-Mais Bella je penser que tu aurai préfère avoir le canapé pour toi, pour que tu puisses t'allongé bien confortablement.

-Et bien non si j'ai voulu venir avec toi regardais le film c'est parce que je voulais restais contre toi.

A la fin de ma phrase je mettais mis à pleurer.

-Bella ne pleure pas. Tu ne sais pas a quel point, ca me fais mal de te voir pleurer a causse de moi.

C'est la qu'il vient me rejoindre et me leva ta tête pour que je le regarde. Je vis la peine que je venais de lui faire et ca me faisait mal. C'est la qui me pris dans ses bras et me dis :

-Pardon Bella.

-Non c'est à moi, car je n'avais pas à réagir comme ca.

-Dans ce cas on se pardonne mutuellement et on regarde le film. Tu veux restais comme ca pour le regarder.

-non attend je préfère m'appuyer contre le canapé et mettre mes jambes sur toi et la tête sur ton épaule. Enfin si ca ne te dérange pas. Bien sur ?

-Mais toi, comme tu es le mieux.

-Donc comme ca

-Ok. Je peux mettre le film ?

-Oui vas y.

Cela faisait 2 heures que l'on regarder le film. Quand les autres reviennent de la chasse. Ils furent surprise de me trouver en bas qui plus est comme j'étais avec Jasper. Esmee qui vient me voir :

-Et bien Bella que fais tu ici a cette heure ?Tu ne dors pas?

Nous regardâmes avec Jasper et on eut un petit sourire tout les deux et je dis :

-Enfaite j'ai fais un cauchemar et Jasper est venu me voir, mais quand il a voulu repartir je n'est pas voulu. Donc je lui est demandais si je pouvais regarder le film avec lui et vu que je ne l'avais pas vu, j'en ai profité.

-Bon mais maintenant il faut qu'il part chasser.

-Mais le film n'est pas fini et je veux voir la fin avec lui.

-Bon d'accord mais après lui il va chasser et toi tu repars dormis.

Nous restâmes dans la même position que avant qu'ils rentrent de chasser. Nous le regardions jusqu'a la fin. Quand fut fini Jasper commença a se lever.

Je ne voulais pas qui me laisse et je ne voulais pas repartir dormir, car j'avais peur de refaire un cauchemar.

C'est la que Jasper se pencha vers mon oreille et me dis :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne serai pas long. Des que je rentre, je viens dans ta chambre. D'accord.

-Rose ?

-Oui.

- Est-ce que le temps que je pars chasser, tu pourrais rester avec elle dans sa chambre. -Bien sur.

-Tu vois tu ne seras pas toute seule. Tu auras Rose avec toi.

-Bon d'accord mais tu promets que quand je me réveillerais tu seras la ?

-Oui enfin si tu ne te réveille pas trop vite.

Nous rigolames et me donna un baiser sur le front.

-Allez au lit maintenant.

-D'accord. Mais je peux te demandais quelque chose avant.

-Oui bien sur.

-Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas me porter avant dans le lit s'il te plait ?

-Mais bien sur Princesse Bella

-Merci mais ne m'appelle pas comme ca.

-Bon alors il va falloir que je te trouve un autre surnom.

-A une condition que moi aussi je te donne un surnom ?

-D'accord.

Pendant le temps que nous avions parlé, il m'avait monté dans ma chambre et mis dans mon lit pour que je finisse ma nuit. Il me refit un baiser sur le front et il partit.

Il était tout juste parti que Rosalie était arrivé. Et je m'endormis de suite.

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner j'ai mis trois chapitres. j'espere que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais j'ai eu des ennuies de santé . bisous grazie


	12. Chapter 11

Quand je me réveillai. Il faisait beau. Le soleil venait sur ma peau et ca me réchauffer. Des que j'ouvris les yeux je cherchais du regard pour voir si Jasper était la. S'il avait tenu parole. Mais quand je regardai une première fois je ne le vis pas. Mais tous d'un coup je le vis, il était à cote de la fenêtre et le soleil le faisait briller comme un diamant. C'est la qu'il se rendit compte que j'étais réveiller.

-Bella, tu es enfin réveiller ?

-Oui mais pourquoi tu dis ca ?

-Et bien il est presque midi.

-Ah bon.

-Et oui. Comme tu peux le voir j'ai tenu parole.

-Oui c'est vrai et je te remercie beaucoup.

-Mais de rien ca me fait très plaisir.

-Jasper ?

-Oui ma Bella. Euh…. Je voulais dire oui Bella ?

Je ne relevai pas ce qu'il venait de me dire, car au premier abord cela m'avait fait bizarre qu'il m'appelle comme ca. Mais ca me faisait très plaisir aussi.

-Est-ce que vu que hier je ne l'ai pas fais. Est-ce que aujourd'hui je pourrais te poser les questions que je voulais te poser ?

-Oui bien sur, mais avant que dirai tu d'aller prendre ton petit déjeuner ou préfère tu déjeuner.

-Je crois que je préfère déjeuner.

-Ok pour un déjeuner. Tu voudrais manger quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas une pizza jambon fromage et un gâteau au chocolat.

-Va pour une pizza et un gâteau au chocolat. Je vais le dire à Esmee. Comme ca tu peux aller te prendre une douche et pour t'habiller.

-D'accord. Et ou je te retrouve quand je serai prête ?

-Je serai dehors avec les autres.

-Oui

-Bon je te laisse et on se retrouve en bas.

Il partit en me faisant un joli sourire et je crois que je n'avais pas vu sourire autant depuis qu'il était revenu a Fork. J'aimais voir Jasper avec le sourire, il était très mignon. Je partais prendre ma douche et d'ailleurs je ne mis pas longtemps. Puis je mis un débardeur cache cœur blanc avec pantalon blanc aussi et mes nouvelles claquettes, et me fit un chignon un peu n'importe comment. Je partis rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. Des que j'arrivai en bas Esmee vint me voir et me demanda si j'avais bien dormis. Je lui répondis que oui. Me dit aussi que mon repas aller bientôt être prêt et que en entendant je pouvais aller dans le jardin. Sur ceux je partis dehors. Arriver dehors je vis que Rosalie été par terre dans l'herbe et quelle regardai les garçons qui été entrain de faire de la lutte. Je partis m'assoir a cote de Rose.

-Coucou Rose, comment va tu ?

-Coucou Bella moi sa va bien et toi comment va tu ?

-Bien je crois que je n'est pas aussi bien dormi…..enfin depuis longtemps. Qui c'est qui gagne des deux. Je paris que c'est Emmett ?

-Et bien non. Tu sais Jasper est très fort a ce jeu la.

-Ah bon. Qui l'aurai cru.

C'est la qu'Emmett remarqua que j'étais la.

-Salut petite sœur

-Salut grand frère.

-Alors bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé

- Je ne savais pas que les bébés parlaient pendant leur sommeil

Je deviens toute rouge. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pus raconter encore. Jasper avait sentis mes sentiments et m'envoya une onde apaisante. Je le remercie avec un hochement de tête. Lui il me répondit par un sourire. ET Rose me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella tu n'as rien de grave, sauf que tu étais heureuse que l'on soit revenus dans ta vie.

-C'est tous.

-Oui et puis il le sait, parce qu'il est venu te regarder dormir sinon il ne l'aurai pas su.

-D'accord je me doute que si j'avais dis quelque chose d'autre il m'en aurai fais la remarque depuis longtemps.

-Je vois que tu me connais bien petite sœur

-Et oui .

-Bella le repas est prêt tu peux venir manger si tu veux.

-J'arrive de suite Esmee. Désolé je vous abandonne. Vu que je ne suis qu'une humaine, je dois aller me nourrir.

Et tous les trois se mirent à rigoler et me dire.

-Qu'une humaine c'est vrai .Bon appétit

-Merci

Je partis rejoindre Esmee dans la cuisine.

-Tiens Bella est-ce que tu veux de l'eau ou un soda ?

-Je préfère un soda.

-Va pour soda. Bon appétit

-Merci.

Je mangeai tous et aussi ce gâteau au chocolat qui venait de sortir du four. Qu'Esmee n'avait fais que pour moi.

-Esmee c'était très bon. Merci d'avoir fais tous ca pour moi.

-Mais de rien ca ma fais très plaisir. Et sa me rappelle quand je n'étais pas encore un vampire. J'aimais beaucoup cuisiner surtout les pâtisseries. Si tu veux la prochaine fois je te ferai un fraisier enfin si tu aime bien sur.

-Ca me fera très plaisir car j'adore les fraises.

A ce moment la Rosalie rentra dans la cuisine

-Je crois nous avion deviner que tu es les fraises car tu sans la fraise. Toute a l'heur je savais que tu n'étais pas loin car j'ai senti la fraise.

-Et oui c'est mon fruit préfère.

-Moi je crois qu'aussi j'aimais beaucoup les fraises.

-Tu vois on a un point en commun

-Oui

-Au faite au départ, j'étais venu te dire que Jasper étais partis faire quelque chose. Il m'a dis, que des qu'il serra revenu, tu pourras lui poser toute les questions que tu voulais.

-Ok merci beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en entendant ?

-Allez prendre un peu le soleil sur la terrasse

-Vous venez avec moi

-Allez pourquoi pas.

Nous partîmes sur la terrasse et on en profita pour parler de tous et de rien.

Et je vis Jasper revenir. Il vint s'installer a cotés de moi et puis d'un seul coup il se pencha à mon oreille.

-Bella Si tu veux on peut aller se mettre un peu plus loin pour que tu me pose les questions.

-Oui d'accord mais ou ?

-Je te propose 2 endroits soit dans le jardin, ou je t'emmène autre part ?

-euh je ne sais pas

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Même si ca peut te paraitre bizarre Oui je te fais confiance.


	13. Chapter 12

-Je vaux bien aller à l'autre endroit.

-Ok, bon tu préfère y aller avec moi sur mon dos ou avec la moto.

-Avec la moto.

Même si je l'avoue je préfère aller sur son dos. Mais je ne sais pas ou sais mais s'il me propose la moto c'est que l'on peut y aller avec.

-Mais par contre il fait que tu prennes un maillot de bain.

-Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Tu verras bien.

-Bon d'accord, j'en ai pour 2 minutes tu m'attends la ?

-Oui

Je partis prendre mais affaires mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de maillot.

Rosalie rentra ace moment la avec un maillot dans la main.

-Comment savais tu que je n'en avais pas ?

-Très facile hier tu n'en as pas acheté et puis je pense que tu n'avais pas envie de faire un détour par chez toi.

-Merci Rosalie

-Mais de rien. Tu es ma petite sœur. Allez vas y. Jasper t'attend devant la porte avec la moto et ton casque.

-Ok. Est-ce que tu sais ou il m'emmène par hasard ?

-Non désole il nous a rien dis.

-bon encore merci et a toute a l'heure.

-Oui a toute a l'heure.

Je pris mais affaires et partis le rejoindre. Je mis mon casque et nous partîmes.

Le trajet duras 30 minutes mais vu la vitesse a laquelle il roulait cela ne m'étonne pas. Je pense que si sa avais été moi j'aurai mis 1 heure. Nous étions devant une maison.

-Mais ou sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes devant ma maison.

-Comment ca t'as maison ?

-Oui je l'avais acheté il y a longtemps quand j'étais avec Alice. Même si elle me rappelle beaucoup de chose je préfère la garder.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fais prendre le maillot.

-C'est très simple nous adorons faire les fous dans l'eau. Donc j'avais fais construire une grande piscine et il y a aussi un jacuzzi et un toboggan.

-Mais ca fais combien de temps que tu n'es pas venu ici ?

-Un petit moment mais y a quelqu'un qui s'occupe de l'entretient. Mais toute a l'heure je suis venu mettre à chauffer l'eau pour toi et en même temps de tes acheter a boire et a manger.

-A d'accord. Merci c'est très gentil de ta part.

-Y a pas de quoi Ma Bella.

-Jasper ?

-oui

-Aujourd'hui sa fait 2 fois que tu m'appelle Ma Bella ?

-Oh excuse moi je ne t'appellerai plus comme ca

Et je le vit partir vers entrer

-Attend Jasper Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ca. Loin de la sa me fais plaisir. Est-ce ce serai le petit nom que tu as trouvé pour moi.

Et la il se retourna vers moi. Je vis une expression dans ses yeux mais je ne savais pas ce quelle voulait dire.

-Je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ca. Si ca ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ca tant mieux, même devant les autres.

-Bien sur que non.

-Bon je suis content. Tu viens je vais te montrai ou tu peux te changer . Comme ca après on pourra aller soit a la piscine ou au jacuzzi.

-Si ca ne te dérange pas je préférai aller d'abord dans le jacuzzi et âpres a la piscine.

-Pas de soucis on fait comme tu veux.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, elle était magnifique, Esmee avait dut faire la décoration. Donc c'était magnifique. Il me fit visiter toute la maison y avait beaucoup de pièces. Il y avait un grand hall d'entre avec le parterre tous en marbre en faite tous le sol de la maison été en marbre et le mur blanc comme l'autre villa, a droite il y avait un énorme salon avec les murs un peu beige, une cuisine et un grand escalier qui monter a l'étage ou il y avait 5 chambres et chacune avaient leurs salles de bains assortis. Il y avait une dans les tons bleus, une rouge sang, une violette, une blanche et pour finir une rose très clair. Nous redescendîmes dans le salon et il me dit de prendre une salle et que lui il m'attendra dans le salon, que lui il mettra moins de temps. Je pris la première salle de bain que je trouvais, se fut la salle de bain bleu ou je me changeai vite, je pris ma serviette et je partis le rejoindre. Il m'attendait dans le salon devant la fenêtre. Il dut sentir mon odeur et entendre mon cœur car sans se retournai il me demanda de le suivre. Ce que je suivis jusqu'as un porte. Quand il ouvrit la porte une bouffe de chaude vient vers moins. Et la il me regarda.

-Ma Bella J'espère que l'eau sera assez chaude pour toi. Car moi d'habitude je ne la chauffe pas.

-Je pense que oui car il fait très chaud ici.

-Bon je te montre ou est le jacuzzi ?

-oui bien sur.

Nous devions longeâmes la piscine et la je le vis. Jasper me dis de poster ma serviette sur le transat et me pris la main.

-Viens allons dans le jacuzzi. Car il doit te tarder de me poser tes questions ?

-Mais t'es sur que ca ne t'embêtes pas ?

-Tu crois que si ca m'embête je t'aurai dis oui l'autre jour, la première fois que tu m'as demandé.

-Non biens sur

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?


	14. Chapter 13

-Et bien d'abord j'aimerai savoir qu'il est ton vrai nom de famille ?

-Je m'appelais Jasper Withlock.

-Tu es né où et quand ?

-Je suis né à Houston au Texas dans l'année 1844 mais je ne me rappelle plus quel jour et quel mois.

-Pour les registres tu es mort quand ?

-Je suis mort dans l'annee1863.

-Et que faisait tu en ce temps la ? Et comment est tu devenu vampire ? En faite je veux savoir ton histoire.

-Je vivais à Houston, au Texas puis je me suis engagé dans l'armée confédérée en 1861. Mais je n'avais que 17 ans donc j'ai dus mentir au sergent recruteur pour pouvoir rentrer dedans, car je ne faisais pas mon âge. Ma carrière militaire a été brève, bien que prometteuse. Tous le monde m'appréciaient et m'écoutaient. Je fus vite promu.

Puis a la bataille de Galveston j'étais changer d'évacuer les femmes et les enfants pour les bateaux nordistes. Il me fallut une journée pour tous organiser, puis je suis partis vers Houston avec la première colonne de refugiés. Nous attenions la ville a la tombée de la nuit. Je m'étais attardé pour voir si tous se passer bien et je rebrousser chemin vers Galveston. Arriver a 3 kilomètres de la ville que je tombais sur 3 jeunes magnifiques filles, qui était resté la. Elles avaient une beauté indescriptible mais effrayante. Leur peau était claire comme la craie. Mais en faite elles étaient des vampires. Elles étaient la, car elle voulait créer une armée de jeunes vampires pour conquérir toute la région de Houston. C'est donc pour ca qu'elle me transforma, Je me réveillai quelque jour plus tard avec ma nouvelle existence. Puis nous avons fais des choses que je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir. Puis Maria s'était attachée à moi et moi je vénérais le sol ou elle pouvait passer. Et dans cette première année ou nous avions fait tous ca Maria avait pris presque tous le Texas et aussi du nord du Mexique. Mais des rivaux sont venus du sud. Les combats ont été rudes et nous avons beaucoup de morts en faite j'ai été le seul survivant sur les 18 mois de combat. Puis se qui devais arrivait 2 des filles sont partis. Puis un peu plus tard j'ai développé une amitié avec un nouveau né il s'appelait Peter. Un jour nous devions purger nos troupes et les remplaces par des nouveaux. Et cette tache nous devions la faire tous les 2. Mais Peter voulez que l'on en garde plusieurs car ils avaient du potentiel. Maria ne voulait pas. Puis ce jour la Peter partis avec une des personnes que l'on devait tuer. Pour mon ami je le poursuivi pas. Maria m'en a voulu de ne pas tous fait pour l'arrêter. Au bout de 5ans il est revenu et il m'a empêche de tué Maria. Puis il m'a explique comment il vivait avec Charlotte. Et ce jour la j'ai pris la décision de partir sans me retourner.

Je voyageais avec eux 2. Mais je me sentais déprimer car j'avais perdu toutes mon humanité et c'est la qu'ont se rendis compte que je pouvais influencer les émotions sur les gens. Cela me donner des angoisses, c'est donc pour ca que je me suis éloigné de Peter et de Charlotte. Donc je retrouvais seul et j'essaye de tuer le moins possible mais des fois je n'y arrivais pas.

Puis un jour je me retrouver à Philadelphie avec une tempête. J'étais sortis de ma cachette et je restais sous la pluie mais vu que je ne voulais pas attirai mon attention sur moi. Je rentrai dans un bar et c'est la que Alice m'attendais. Au première abord j'ai cru qu'elle voulait m'attaqué. Mais elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait eu une vision est qu'elle nous voyait tous les 2,dans la famille. C'est comme ca que nous avons rejoint la famille Cullen.

Et la Jasper s'arrêta. Il me regarda

-Bella Est-ce que ca va ?

-Oui désole tous n'as pas été rose dans ta vie. Je suis désole d'avoir fais remonter tous ses souvenir a la surface.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiet pas. Cela ne me fais plus aussi mal qu'avant. Bella tu as d'autre question ?

-J'en aurai bien une mais je ne sais pas

-Et bien tu la pose et je te dirai si je peux y répondre.

-D'accord. Alors voila Est-ce que tu savais depuis le début que tu ne passeras pas ton éternité avec Alice,

-Et bien je vais y répondre à ta question.

-Cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non pas du tout. Donc oui nous savions avec Alice que nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs. Car elle sait qui est mon âme sœur. Mais elle ne m'as jamais dis qui c'était. Mais elle m'a dis que quand je la verrai, je saurai que c'est elle. Mais tu sais Bella malgré tous, j'aimais vraiment Alice, pas comme une âme sœur s'en doute.

- Je veux bien te croire. Merci Jazz

-Est-ce que ca serai mon surnom ?

-Oui enfin si tu veux bien.

-Bien sur.

-Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ?

-Non peut être que j'en aurai une prochaine fois.

-Ok que veut tu faire.

-Si on allait faire les fou dans la piscine

-Allez.

Nous partames faire les fous, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Il s'amusa à me faire peur en venant me toucher les jambes sous l'eau mais sa peau n'était pas aussi froide que d'habitude. Puis au bout d'un moment il me dit :

-Ma Bella ?

-oui Jazz

-Je crois qu'il faudrai que l'on rentre. Veux-tu prendre une douche avant de partir ?

-Non je me doucherai chez moi.

-C'est vrai que tu rentre chez toi ce soir.

-Et oui, Mais ne t'inquiete pas. Je vais revenir à la villa.

-J'espere bien.

Nous partames nous rhabillé. Et il me ramena à la villa. Ou il y avait personnes car ils avaient du partir chasser. Jasper me dis qu'il me ramène chez moi.

Nous avions pris la voiture de Carlisle, en 10 minutes nous étions chez moi.

-Ma Bella je vais te laissais car il faut que j'aille chasser moi aussi.

-Bon ok Jazz. Demain je ne pourrais pas venir car je dois aller voir Jacob.

-D'accord mais par contre je t'appelle demain soir pour voir ce que l'on pourra faire le lendemain enfin si tu es ok ?

-Pas de soucis Jazz. Bonne soirée et bonne chasse aussi.

-Merci bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves Ma Bella.

Puis la Jazz me pris dans ses bras et me fis un bisous sur le front et mon je lui fis sur la joue. Je descendis de la voiture. Et je le regarda partir. A cet instant la mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'éprouvais quelque chose autre que de l'amitié envers Jazz.


	15. Chapter 14

La première chose que je fis c'est de partir prendre une douche. L'eau chaude sur moi me faisait du bien. Je me mis en pyjama .Je partis faire le repas pour papa. Mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je partis me coucher sans manger. Car je n'avais pas faim. Je me couchai de suite et je m'endormi dans la foulé. Je rêvai toute la nuit.

Quand je me réveillai, je me levai facilement. Je m'habillai rapidement et descendis dans la cuisine et pris mon petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude mon père était parti à la pêche vu qu'il était en vacances. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et je tombai sur Jack.

-Bonjour Bella

-Bonjour Jack. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-On pourrait parler de se qui sais passer l'autre après midi par exemple.

-Jack je n'est pas trop envie d'en parler. J'ai bien compris tu es un loup garou.

-C'est tous se que ca te fais ?

-Eh bien tu sais je suis sortis avec un vampire, donc maintenant tous ce qui est surnaturel. J'y suis habitué.

-Bon donc tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-Non. On parle ou on fait autre chose ?

-Oui bien sur. Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas on pourrait aller a la plage.

-oui ok. Tu vas chercher tes affaires je t'attends a la voiture.

-D'accord j'arrive dans 2 minutes.

Je partis vite chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre et je partis retrouver Jacob. Nous partîmes à la plage. Toute la journée ce passa super bien. Puis Jack me dis :

-Bella tu veux manger avec nous. Puis comme ca Charlie sera comptant de pouvoir regarder le match avec Billy.

-Oui ok. Bon on rentre car je commence à avoir frais.

-Oui bien sur

Sur ceux nous parâmes en direction de chez lui, arrivais la bas je vis mon père et Billy entrain de boire une bière.

-Coucou papa bonjour Billy

- Coucou ma chérie. Comment va tu sa fais 2 jour que je ne t'es pas vu ?

-Bien même super. Désole pour hier soir, mais avec Jazz ont a fais les fous dans la piscine, donc j'étais vous Billy ca va bien ?

-Oui mais pas autant que toi.

-Ca se voit tant que ca que je suis heureuse.

-Ca tu peux le dire. Bon se n'est pas tous mais ce soir je crois que vous mangez avec nous famille Swan.

-Oui et nous mangeons quoi de bon ?

-Vu qu'il fait bon je propose barbecue. Hamburger avec des frites

-Oui chouette.

-Bella si tu veux tu peux prendre une douche.

-Oui je veux bien. Jack. Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêté une serviette et un peu de gel douche.

-Bien sur. Viens

Je le suivis jusqu'à la salle de bain et la il me donna tous ce que j'avais besoin et il partit retrouver nos 2 pères. Je pris mon temps pour me laver. Je ressortis de la salle de bain 30 minutes plus tard. Je les rejoignis .C'est la que Jacob me dis :

- On croyait que tu t'été endormis. Charlie était prêt à venir voir.

-Mais non je ne te crois pas.

-Si ma chérie, je commençais à me dire que tu mettais trop de temps.

-Désole mais j'étais si bien sous la douche.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Comme tu peux le voir, tu n'as qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table. Car nous avons tous préparé en attendant que tu arrives.

-C'est super. On mange j'ai une fin de loup. Enfin je veux dire que j'ai très faim.

Jacob me regardais avec un petit sourire et je lui dis tous doucement désole. Il me fit signe que ce n'était pas gave. Billy dit :

-Alors bon appétit a tous et mangeons tant que c'est chaud.

Et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Mais il me tardait qu'une chose c'est de rentrais a la maison. Car Jazz devais appeler. Nous finîmes de manger puis les garçons partis regarder le match.

Moi pendant ce temps je rangeai, même si Billy avait dis de ne pas le faire. Je le fis quand même. A la mi temps je demandai à Jacob s'il pouvait me ramener car je commençais à être fatigué. Il me dit que oui et me ramena. Sur le chemin du retour je lui dis :

-Jack je suis désole pour toute a l'heure.

-De quoi tu parle ?

- Et bien quand j'ai dis que j'avais une fin de loup.

-Oh pour ca ce n'est pas grave. Et puis de toute manière Charlie ne sais rendus compte de rien.

-Je suppose que je suis la seule au courant.

-Oui et il ne faut pas que tu le dis a qui que ce soit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirai a personne.

-Je le sais car tu as bien gardé le secret des autres.

-Jack les autres ils sont un nom ce sont les Cullen.

-Oui je sais mais je ne les aime pas du tout.

-Stop Jacob Black tu arrêt maintenant. Je ne veux pas avoir une dispute avec toi. Car on pourrait dire des choses que l'on ne pense pas. Donc on arrêt la. De toute manière on est arrivé.

-Désole Bella je ne voulais pas de faire de la peine. Je sais que la famille Cullen et très importante pour toi. Mais moi j'ai avis sur eux voila tous.

-C'est bon Jack.

-On se refait une journée comme ca quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je t'appellerai pour te le dire ?

-Ok pas de souci, bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves.

-Merci Jack pour m'avoir raccompagné et bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves.

Je descendis de la voiture et je partis vers la maison. Je montai directement dans ma chambre. Quand je rentrai dedans je remarquai que ma fenêtre été ouverte. Je sentis la panique montais rn moi. Mais sans que comprenne comment quelqu'un m'enlacé.


	16. Chapter 15

Mais des que je sentis ses bras contre moi, je sus qui c'était. C'était mon Jazz celui pour qui j'avais de très forts sentiments.

-Ma Bella je suis désole de t'avoir fais peur en laissant ta fenêtre ouverte. Je venais juste d'entrer dans ta chambre quand tu es arrivé en haut de l'escalier. Et tu n'as pas vu car tu t'es focaliser sur la fenêtre et donc tu ne m'as pas vu.

Je me mis à pleurer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

-Ma Bella pourquoi tu pleurs, je suis vraiment désole. Pardonne-moi.

- Excuse-moi Mon Jazz, mais j'ai eu tellement peur.

Il me resserra un peu plus contre lui, en m'envoya une onde de paix. Je restais un petit moment dans ses bras et en même temps j'arrêtais de pleurer. Mais une question me bruler le bout de langue.

-Jazz pourquoi est tu la ?

-Et bien en faite je voulais te faire une surprise. Venir te voir au lieu de te téléphoner. Mais en faite j'aurai dus t'appeler au lieu de venir ici et passer par ta fenêtre.

-Non ca m'as juste fais peur. Mais je suis contente que tu sois la. De toute manière tu le sais car tu peux le sentir.

-Oui c'est vrai-je sens que ca te fais plaisir. Alors comment c'est passer ta journée.

-Et bien j'ai super bien dormi mais pas aussi bien que chez vous, puis ce matin Jack est venu me chercher nous avons passé la journée a la plage. On c'est bien amusé, mais j'aurai aimé que tu sois avec nous. Mais je sais que le traiter t'empêche d'aller à la Push enfin sur la réserve. Et puis âpres nous avons fais un barbecue et les garçons on regardait le match et a la mi temps je lui est demandais de me ramener.

-Et bien dis ta journée a été bien charger. Mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

-Au faite Pour Jacob n'as pas su que tu été la ?

-Par ce que tous simplement j'étais dans la voiture. Donc je n'est pas pus laisser mon odeur dehors. Voila.

-Ok. Jazz alors qu'as-tu fais de ta nuit et ta journée dis moi.

-Et bien donc hier soir j'ai rejoint les autres qui étaient entrain de chasser. Puis nous sommes rentrais a la villa. Esmee a restauré un meuble pour la chambre de Rose. Carlisle était dans son bureau, Rose et Emmett eux je te passe les détailles de se qu'ils fessaient. Et moi j'ai lu un livre.

Je coupai Jazz dans son récit

-Qu'Est-ce que tu lisais ?

-Euh ! Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Mais je crois que tu connais bien se livre ?

-Oui c'est vrai c'est un de mes livres préféré.

-Comment tu la trouvais.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais au faite Mademoiselle vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir ma journée.

-C'est vrai, je suis désolé. Vas y continue je te promets que je ne te couperai plus.

-Bon .Donc je disais que je lisez le livre et puis une fois fini, je me suis mis à ranger les affaires que je n'avais pas encore déballées. Mais pour que ca me prenne le plus de temps je les fais a vitesse humaine. Puis après Emmett est venu me voir pour qu'on joue à la console. Et puis voila après j'ai décidais de venir te voir. Mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait personnes donc j'ai attendu que tu reviennes dans ma voiture. Apres tu es arrivais et je t'es fais peur. Tu connais la suite.

-oui c'est bon je connais la suite et encore désolé de mettre mis à pleurer comme ca.

-Ce n'est pas grave et puis c'était de ma faute.

-Bon est si on arrêtait de dire chaque notre tour que c'est notre faute.

-Je vote pour.

-Bon alors on fait quoi demain. Et bien si tu veux on pourrait retourner dans ma maison mais avec les autres.

-Oh oui ca serai géniale. Et puis comme ca, je pourrais parler avec Rosalie.

-Dis moi Ma Bella vous vous entendais bien toute les deux maintenant.

-Oui en faite c'est quelqu'un qui est super adorable.

-Je suis super content que se soit comme ca pour vous.

-Moi aussi.

-Bon je vais te laisser.

Et la peur me pris. Je ne voulais pas qu'il part je voulais qu'il reste avec moi ce soir. Car je voulais m'endormir dans ses bras. Je sentais que les larmes arriver, je me retournai pour j'essayer de ne pas lui montrai que les larmes allaient couler sur mes joues.

-Ma Bella je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as peur et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me montrai ton visage. Mais j'aimerai bien que tu me dises s'il te plait.

Je le senti derrière moi. Et je ne sais pas ce que me passa par la tête.

Mais je me retournai et me jeta a son cou.

-Jazz s'il te plait ne t'en va pas reste avec moi. Je voudrai que tu reste.

Et la mais larmes se mit à couler encore plus.

-Ma Bella je vais restai, il suffisait que tu demande. Mais je reste à une condition

-Oui… la ….quelle?

-Que tu arrête de pleurai maintenant. - oui…d'accord

-Car écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Ma Bella je ne t'abandonnerai jamais d'accord tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aime plis que tous au monde.

- D'accord. Donc tu reste avec moi pour cette nuit.

-Oui. Allez va te mettre en moi je t'attends la.

Et il me fit un baiser sur le front et en même temps il sécha les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je pris mon pyjama et je partis dans la salle de bain. Tous en me lavant les dents je réfléchissais a ses dernières paroles « Ma Bella je ne t'abandonnerai jamais d'accord tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aime plis que tous au monde. » même si les mots petite sœur me faisait bizarre j'étais heureuse car il avait aussi dis qu'il aimait plus que tous. Et rien que ca. Sa me rendais heureuse. Et puis se n'était mieux que rien et je n'étais pas vraiment sur d'être amoureuse de Jazz. Pendant ce temps papa était rentrai et je lui avais dis bonne nuit. Puis je partis vers ma chambre. Quand je rentrai je fus surprise de constaté que Jazz c'était mis sur mon lit. Quand jus fermer la porte il m'ouvrit ses bras, comme pour me dire tu viens. Ce que je fis de suite.

-Merci Jazz de restais la ce soir cela ma fais très plaisir.

-Tu sais Ma Bella je ferai tous pour que tu sois heureuse, car tu es tellement jolie quand tu es heureuse.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien. Je crois que tu devrais dormir maintenant.

-Jazz Est-ce que peut te demandai quelque chose avant.

-Oui bien entendu.

-Est-ce que demain matin quand je me réveillerai tu seras toujours la.

-Oui tu peux dormir tranquille, je reste la jusqu'as que tu te réveille demain.

-Merci.

Je me blotti dans ses bras mais avant il m'avait enveloppé dans la couverture pour que je n'est pas froid.

-Dort bien Ma Bella, tu ne risque rien je suis la.

-Oui je sais que je ne risque rien avec toi. Mais que vas-tu faire pendant que je vais dormir ?

-Je vais te regarder dormir. Et puis je vais relire Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Vu que tu la toi aussi.

-Bonne nuit Jazz.

-Toi aussi et surtout fais pleins de beaux rêves.

Je n'eu même pas la force de lui répondre. Je sombrai dans les bras de morphe ou devrais je dire plutôt dans les bras de Jazz

Pov de Jasper

Ma Bella venait de s'endormir dans mes bras. J'étais le plus heureux au monde. Je peux le dire maintenant car jusqu'as ce soir je n'en étais pas sur, mais je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de ma petit sœur. Mais elle je pense qu'elle ne me prendra que pour son grand frère. Car je sens qu'elle éprouve de l'amour pour moi, mais comme on aime un frère. Mais se n'est pas grave. Tant que je peux restais au prés d'elle comme ca. Je suis le plus heureux.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Je venais de m'endormir, quand je senti que Jazz se détacher de moi. J'ouvrir les yeux de suite.

-Jazz tu avais promis de restais toute la nuit.

-Je ne parts pas, mais ton père arrive. Et s'il me trouve dans ta chambre. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas très content.

-Mais tu reviens? Tu passe la nuit avec moi ici ?

-Oui, des qu'il serra dans sa chambre.

C'est a ce moment la que mon père frappa a la porte et je le vis sauter par la fenêtre.

-Oui rentre papa.

-Je ne te réveille pas ma chérie ?

-Non. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à dormir.

-Ca va comme tu veux Bella ?

-Oui je vais très bien. Au faite papa demain je ne serai pas la. Je fais une sortis avec les Cullen. Est-ce que je pourrais dormir chez eux ?

-Oui bien sur. Mais dis moi je vois que tu es tout le temps la bas depuis qu'ils sont revenus ?

-Oui car j'adore parler avec Esmee et Rosalie. Pourquoi ca te dérange que je sois tout le temps avec eux ?

-Non mais n'oubli pas que quand ils sont partis, tu as été très malheureuse et je ne voudrais pas que ca se passe encore fois. Voila tous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Ils ne sont pas prêts de repartir.

-Bon. Demain tu enverras les bonjours à Carlisle et à Esmee pour moi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne nuit je t'aime papa.

-Bonne nuit mon ange et je t'aime.

Il venait juste de sortir de la chambre que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Tu vois je suis revenu.

-Mais tu n'as pas entendu qu'il soit dans sa chambre ?

-Tu préfère que je revienne quand il sera dans sa chambre ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu vas devoir attende qu'il est fini de prendre sa douche.

-Non c'est bon. Jazz. Est-ce que je peux me mettre dans tes bras pour m'endormir ?

-Bien sur. Allez viens.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je me sentis tous de suite très calme.

-Merci pour cette onde apaisante.

-Mais de rien, bonne nuit

-Merci toi aussi. Même si je sais que tu ne va pas dormir.

Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a répondu car j'avais à peine fini ma phrase que je dormais déjà.

Je fis toute ma nuit sans cauchemars, mais je fis un rêve. D'ailleurs j'aimerai beaucoup que ce rêve, se réalise. Mais je sais que la personne n'éprouvera jamais la même chose.

Je me réveilla car je ne trouvais plus Jazz dans mon lit. La je vis Emmett qui me regardais avec un énorme sourire. D'une voix endormis je dis :

-Salut Emmett que fais tu la? Ou est il ? Il avait promis d'être la quand je me réveillerai.

-Salut petit sœur. Désolé c'est de ma faute. Car dans la nuit, j'ai fais enragé Rose et elle m'a foutu dehors de la maison. Donc je suis venu ici, pour demander à Jasper d'aller parler avec elle. Et donc il m'a demandé de rester ici temps qu'il ne sera pas revenu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais a Rose ?

-Et bien en faite je voulais m'amuser avec une de ses robes.

-Mais tu sais très bien qu'elle tient beaucoup a ses robes et je paris que tu la complètement déformé ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas difficile à savoir vu ta taille et vu la sienne.

-Oui c'est vrai donc elle sait mis dans une colère noire. La suite tu la connais.

-Emmett des fois t'abus. J'espère qu'elle sera de bonne humeur toute a l'heure que l'on passe la journée a la Piscine de Jasper.

-Tiens en parlant de Jasper. Tu ne serai pas un peu tombé amoureuse de lui ?

Je me sentis rougir

-Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

-Et bien tous simplement une fois qu'il a été parti tu t'es mis à parler dans ton rêve.

-NON C'EST PAS VRAI J'AI RECOMMENCAIS. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?

-Oh tu as seulement dis « je t'aime Jasper » mais tu la répété à plusieurs reprises.

-Emmett je t'en supplie ne lui répète pas. Car je sais que lui, il ne me considère que comme sa petite sœur.

-D'accord mais alors je garde ton secret a une condition.

-Marcher conclut. Mais c'est quoi la condition.

-Je vais proposer aux autres que l'ont sortent en boite. Et toi tu vas tous faire pour qu'ils disent oui.

-Ok mais tu sais je ne sais pas danser.

-Ca se n'est pas grave. On va t'apprendre pendant la soirée.

-Ok.

Et la mon portable se mit à vibrer je regardai l'écran et je vis que je venais de recevoir un message

Bonjour Ma Bella Désolé de t'avoir laissai, mais Emmett a encore fais des bêtises. Donc je suis avec Rosalie. J'espère que tu as bien dormis. Dis a Emmett que Rose est calmée et il faudrait qu'il t'emmène avec la voiture jusqu'à la villa et après on ira dans la miennes. Je t'embrasse Jazz

Je lui répondis de suite :

Bonjour Mon Jazz J'ai bien dormi, mais quand j'étais triste de ne pas te voir a mon réveille, mais j'avais Emmett. Tant que Rose soit calmée. Je m'habille, je prends mes affaires et on vous rejoint dans 20 minutes. Je t'embrase Bella.

J'envoyai mon message et je lui dis ce que Jazz m'avait dis. Je me dépêchai de m'habiller et prendre toute ce que j'avais besoin pour la journée. Je pris aussi un jus de fruit et une brioche. Nous partîmes en direction de la villa.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la villa je fus surprise de voir Rosalie sur le pas de la porte.

-Bella t'es sur de se que tu m'as dis ?

-Et bien c'est qu'il y avait d'écris sur le message. Donc oui

-Car la, elle n'as pas l'aire de bonne humeur.

-On va vite le savoir grand frère.

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigea vers elle.

- Coucou Rosalie comment ca va,

Et la elle se mit le plus prés de mon oreille et me dis:

-Bella je vais très bien mais je vais faire croire que je suis toujours en colère a prés lui, tu ne lui dis rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon c'est partis.

Rosalie le regarda méchamment et rentra à l'intérieur. Il me rejoignit et me dis :

-Bella, elle est encore en colère après moi ?

-Je crois que oui. Mais j'irai lui parler. Pendant qu'on sera la bas.

-Merci, je m'en veux. Je crois que des fois je n'est vraiment pas de cerveau.

-Mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas tous va s'arranger.

Nous rentrâmes dans la villa, je pense qu'elle devais être dans leur chambre. Apparemment Carlisle et Esmee n'étais pas la. Je pris le grand escalier pour aller poser les affaires dans ma chambre. Mais quand je passa devant la chambre de Jasper, je fus attirai par une mélodie. Je ne connaissez pas mais c'était très beau. Je décida de frapper.

Chapitre 17

-Oui Bella rentre.

Je rentra et referma la porte derrière moi.

-Coucou Jazz comment va tu ?

-Bien et toi.

-Bien c'est quoi cette musique c'est très beau.

-J'aime beaucoup aussi c'est Yiruma et la chanson c'est kiss the rain. Et celle d'après c'est moonlight.

-C'est très beau.

- Alors vous faites des misères à Emmett ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que je marche dans la combine moi aussi.

-Ok. Mais en même temps je n'aime pas le voir aussi triste car il regrette vraiment.

-On le sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va vite y mettre fin, car elle ne peut pas restais trop longtemps loin de lui.

-D'accord. On part à quelle heure à la piscine ?

-Maintenant

- Alors allons-y.

Nous venions de sortir de sa chambre, quand nous tombâmes sur Emmett et Rosalie scotcher l'un a l'autre. Jasper se racla la gorge pour leur montrai que nous étions la.

-Désolé mais je n'est pas plus résister.

Et Jasper dis

-Ce n'est pas grave mais faite le plus discrètement. Bella est-ce que ca va ?

-Oui c'est juste que…. Rien. Bon on y va.

Nous partîmes tous les 4. Mais Jasper me proposa de m'emmené en moto ce que j'accepta de suite car comme ca je pouvais être prés de lui. Tandis que Rosalie et Emmett pris la voiture. Tous en partant pour la maison je repensais a ce que je venais de voir entre Rose et Emmett et je peux dire j'aurai aimé être comme ca avec Jasper. Mais ca n'arrivera pas. Et la je me rendis compte que l'on ralentissez.

-On n'est déjà arrivais ?

-On vas dire que je n'est pas vraiment fait attention a combien je roulais.

Et la Rosalie arriva en hurlant :

-Jasper Hale mais tu est inconscient ou complément con. Tu aurai pus avoir un accident et toi tu n'aurai rien mais Bella. Elle n'est pas un vampire.

-Rose. Calme toi, elle est entière. Tu sais que je sais très bien conduire.

-Désolé mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour elle. Bella ca va tu n'as pas eu trop peur ?

-Et bien en faite j'étais perdu dans mes pensées donc je ne m'en suis pas redu compte.

Mais bon je vais bien on va a la piscine car j'ai trop en envie de me baigner.

Nous partîmes vers la maison mais une main me rattrapa.

-Je ne dirai rien. Mais pourrais savoir a quoi tu pensée ?

-Et bien quand je vous est vu vous embrassez toute a l'heure et j'aurai bien aimé que se soit Lui et moi voila c'est tous. Et puis arrête sinon je ne fais pas ce qu'on as dis toute a l'heure.

-Mais moi j'ai moins a perdre que toi.

-C'est vrai.

-On devrai y aller sinon ils vont se demander se qu'on fais ?

-On y va.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fessiez tous les deux ?

On se regarda et on se fit un petits sourires et on répondis tous les 2 en même temps.

-Rien.

-Bella tu vas avec Rose pour vous mettre en maillots et vous nous rejoigniez à la piscine.

-ok pas de soucis. Tu viens Rose.

-Je te suit.

Nous changeâmes très vite et nous les rejoignîmes à la piscine. La matinée passa très vite. Puis Il me prépara à manger. Juste après avoir mangé, vu que je ne voulais pas retourner dans l'eau de suite, je lui demandai si je pouvais lui poser une question. Il me répondit oui. Nous allâmes nous installer sur les transats un peu plus loin et je lui posai la question :

-Jazz comment a tu fais pour pouvoir te contrôler fasse a mon odeur ainsi que mon sang ? Vu ce qui c'était passer la dernière fois ?

-Et bien en faite c'est très simple quand nous sommes partis d'ici. Carlisle a retrouvais un boulot dans un Hôpital. Et la il nous est venu une idée pour que je puisse me contrôlé, il fallait que je fasse comme Carlisle que je reste dans un endroit ou il y avais beaucoup de sang. Nous avons fait un papier pour dire que je devais faire un stage dans le même service que lui. Mais les premiers jours on était très durs mais plus ca allait plus j'arrivais. Puis un jour nous étions entrain de faire des soins et j'ai sentis une odeur proche de la tiens mais aussi envoutante. Carlisle m'as dis d 'aller la soigner, ce que je fis et a mon grand étonnement je n'est jamais eu envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais sa faisait 6 mois déjà que j'étais en contact avec le sang et les odeurs des humains. J'étais fier de moi et toute la famille aussi. J'ai continuai à aller y travailler jusqu'à que Alice ne te voir plus ou nous avons décidé de revenir a Fork.

Quand je t'es revu, je n'avais qu'une peur c'était que je n'arrive pas a me contrôlais fasse a toi. Mais non j'ai réussi. Je suis attirais par ton odeur ainsi que ton sang. Je sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal, mais des fois je crains de ne pas pouvoir y arriver.

-Jazz je ne sais pas quoi te dire a part que moi aussi je suis fière que tu sois arrivais à faire un telle travaille sur toi.

Et la je me levai et je me mis sur son transat et je lui fis un énorme bisous.

-Merci Bella.

C'est a ce moment la qu'Emmett arriva:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

-Nous rien.

-Bon, Si ce soir ont allé tous en boite.

-Tu sais Emmett, Bella n'aime pas danser ?

-Non tu te trompes Jazz, je serai super contente d'y aller.

-Bella c'est vrai.

-Oui biens sur. Et toi Jazz tu vas venir avec nous ?

-Oui bien sur je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule avec lui.

-Mais Rose vient aussi. .

-Au faite Bella, Rose t'attend en haut pour t'habiller et te préparer. Nous ont se préparent de notre cotés. Vous vous rejoigniez des que vous avez finis ?

-Ok a toute a l'heure.

Je partis rejoindre Rose à l'étage.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Je venais juste de coucher Bella. Elle était tellement belle, j'aurai aimé rester avec elle pour pouvoir la regarder mais malheureusement je devais partir parlé avec les deux. Je lui fis un bisous sur le front et partis en referment la porte derrière moi. Car je savais que la discussion que nous allions avoir tous les trois n'allais pas être dans le calme. Vu ce qui c'était passé dans la boite. Quand j'arrivai en bas Rosalie et Emmett était sur le canapé. **_

_**Des qu'il me vit, je sentis une colère venant de lui. Il était toujours en colère après moi.**_

_**-Bon Rose tu voulais quoi parle ? Parlons tous les trois.**_

_**-Voila Jasper je voudrais savoir à quoi tu joue avec Bella,**_

_**-Mais je ne joue a rien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.**_

_**C'est Emmett qui prit la parole.**_

_**-Moi je vais te le dire, nous savons tous les trois que tu es tombais amoureux d'elle. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est notre chère petite sœur est…**_

_**-Est quoi ?**_

_**-Et bien si tu me laisse finir au lieu de monter sur tes grands chevaux.**_

_**-Eh bien alors finis.**_

_**J'étais en colère. Car je n'aimer pas comment il me parlais.**_

_**-Elle est amoureuse de toi pauvre con.**_

_**-Très drôle mais je ne te crois pas?**_

_**Et La Emmett me sauta dessus nous nous bâtâmes pendant un petits moments et quand on ne se battaient pas, on se grogner dessus. Puis je tombais lourdement sur la table base et la cassa en deux. C'est a ceux moment la que Rosalie poussa un grognement tellement fort et hurla **_

_**-Mais arrêtez vous. Vous allez vous en vouloir et en plus vous allez finir par réveiller Bella.**_

_**C'est vrai que si Bella nous voyais comme ca sa lui ferai de la peine. Et je ne veux pas faire de la peine a mon ange, car je l'aime plus que tous au monde. Je demanda a Rosalie:**_

_**-Rosalie dis moi si c'est vrai, ce que vous m'avez dis tous les deux?**_

_**-Oui c'est vrai. Tu sais toute a l'heure, dans la boite quand tu as accepté de danser avec la fille.**_

_**-Oui , mais Bella m'as fais un signe de la tête pour me dire que je pouvais.**_

_**-Et bien oui, mais dans le langage féminin. Ca voulais dire quelle aurai préféré que tu l'invite elle.**_

_**-Mais que vous êtes compliquer.**_

_**-Oui je sais. Que compte tu faire maintenant que tu sais qu'elle aime aussi.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas.**_

_**-Est-ce que tu aime?**_

_**-Oui je l'aime plus que tous au monde. Je l'aime a en mourir. Je n'arrive pas a restais loin d'elle. C'est toute ma vie. C'est mon oxygène même si nous n'en avons pas besoin.**_

_**-Et bien il faut que tu lui avoue. Tu sais depuis que l'on est revenu que c'est elle t'a vraie âme sœur ?**_

_**-Oui je l'es sus, des que je l'es revu. Car j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur se remettais a battre.**_

_**-Et bien sa veut dire que c'est elle ? **_

_**-Oui. Mais comment je vais lui avouer ?**_

_**-tu pourrais faire quelque chose.**_

_**-Mais quoi ?**_

_**-Par exemple tu pourrais préparer une soirée. Ou il y aura un diner aux chandelles et bien sur tu vas lui offrir un bijoux.**_

_**- Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. Je ne connait pas c'est gout.**_

_**- L'autre jour j'ai vu un joli pendentif qui représente un ange or blanc et avec un coeur diamant.**_

_**-Ca sera parfait car pour moi Bella est un ange et le cœur representera mon cœur a moi qui est aussi dur que le diamant. Mais qui a temps d'amour a lui donner et a lui offrir.**_

_**Rosalie vint vers moi et me pris dans ses bras et me dis:**_

_**-Je suis sur que tu vas la rendre heureuse. Mais je crois qu'il faudrai que tu aille le chercher?**_

_**- oui bien sur. Mais tu crois qu'il y sera encore. **_

_**-Tu n'as cas y aller des l'ouverture.**_

_**-Oui merci. A tous les deux. Emmett je suis désole pour toute a l'heure.**_

_**-Bon ce n'est pas grave. Et puis je sais que quand on est amoureux on fais des choses très bêtes.**_

_**Je monta en vite dans la chambre de Bella et je la regarda dormir pendant 2 heures. Je descendis pour partir cherché le cadeau de mon ange Ma Bella.**_

_**Je partis en courant de la maison car je devais recuperai ma moto a ma maison vu que je l'avais laisser hier. Je la pris. Car avec elle je pouvais zigzagé entre les voitures. Quand j'arivai devant la bijouterie que Rose m'avait indiqué. Je le vis ce pendentif été magnifique mais aussi beau quelle pouvais l'etre.**_

_**Je renta et demanda a la vendeuse de me le mettre dans un ecrin ou je lui fis ajouter une chaine pour l'y mettre. Je payer et je repartis de suite. Au passage tellement que j'etais heureux je m'arreta en route pour acheter 3 bouquet de Roses. Celui de Rose était Rouge vif, pour Esmee je pris de rose blanche car ce sont c'est prefere. Le dernier bouquet était pour ma Bella, je demanda des roses rouges presque noir mais je fis faire un autrepaquetavec un rose blanche et une rouge que je lui offrirai ce soir avec mon cadeau. Et je rentra a la villa vite avant qu'elle ne se reveille.**_

_**Mais quand j'arriva devant la villa, j'eu une surprise**_

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**Bella était devant la porte et elle avait la tete des mauvais jour enfin je crois quelle était en colere.**_

_**Je lui fis un signe, mais elle me fusia des yeux. Pourquoi était telle tellement en colere apres moi je n'est pourtant rien fais. Quand j'arriva a son hauteur elle me dis.**_

_**-Monsieur Jasper Hale Withlock.**_

_**Ca c'est tres mauvais signe**_

_**-Oui c'est moi. Bonjour ma Bella.**_

_**-Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme ca.**_

_**-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?**_

_**-Tu me demande pourquoi, tu as du culot quand meme**_

_**-Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je te jure.**_

_**-Et bien je vais te le dire petit un pour tu t'es battu avec Emmett cette nuit et puis petit deux pourquoi tu n'etes pas la quand je me suis reveiller?**_

_**-Pour le petit un c'est sur un different mais maintenant c'est reglé et ca n'arrivera plus.**_

_**-Bon ok, mais tu sais que Esmme est en colere apres vous deux car vous avez cassé sa table basse.**_

_**-Oui je sais et je vais me faire pardonné apres.**_

_**-Bon et pour le petit deux?**_

_**-Et bien pour ca aussi j'ai une explication en faite je suis partis car je devais faire quelque chose en urgent et en revenant. Je me suis arretais pour vous achetez des fleurs tiens pour toi ma Bella. Enfin si j'ai le droit de te rapellais comme ca?**_

_**Je sentis que ca colere cette evaporer pour laisser place a un inmense bonheur. Donc elle aimais mais mon bouquet.**_

_**-oui tu peux me rappeler comme ca. **_

_**-Donc tu ne m'en vu plus?**_

_**-Alors j'ai droit a avoir un bisous.**_

_**-Oui bien sur. Merci pour le bouquet elles sont magnifiques.**_

_**Et tous bas je dis « pas autant que toi ».**_

_**-Bon je pense que les bouquet que tu as dans tes mains sont Esmee et Rose?**_

_**-Oui je vais aller leur donnez.**_

_**-Et bien moi je vis aller prendre ma douche.**_

_**-A toute a l'heure, Bella quand tu auras finis tu me rejoindra dans le jardin je serai avec les autres.**_

_**-Ok a toute a l'heure.**_

_**Avant quelle ne parte et ma fis un doux baiser sur la joue. J'etais aux anges. Je la vis monter l'escalier et moi je partis vers la cuisine car Esmee et Rosalie y était. Quand j'y arriva je me dirga de suite vers Esmme lui fis un bisous sur la joue et lui donna le bouquet et lui dis:**_

_**-Bonjour Esmee je sais que tu es en colere apres moi et je suis desole et puis pour me faire pardonner je t'es acheter des blanches t'es preferés.**_

_**-Merci Jasper. Mais tu sais je t'es déjà pardonnée car je sais que l'amour rend un peu bete.**_

_**-Je vois que Rose t'as déjà mis au courant.**_

_**-Oui d'ailleur nous avons déjà tous prevu pour ce soir.**_

_**-Merci. Tiens Rose c'est pour toi.**_

_**-Merci petit frere. Alors il était le pendentif.**_

_**-Oui il est encore plus beau que je ne le penser. Vivement ce soir que je lui offre.**_

_**-Est-ce que l'on peux le voir,.**_

_**-Oui bien sur**_

_**Je leur tendis l'ecrin. Toute les deux était de mon avis il était magnifique. Et rosalie me demanda:**_

_**-Qu'Est-ce que sais c'est deux roses.**_

_**-Et bien en faite c'est pour ce soir je compte les donner a Bella.**_

_**-Pourquoi un rose blanche et une rouge.**_

_**- Et bien en faite la rose rouge represente Bella et la blanche moi. Voila.**_

_**-Pas mal vu. Mais au faite tu n 'as offert des roses que a nous ce matin. **_

_**-non j'ai déjà offert un bouquet a Bella.**_

_**-Et quelle couleur?**_

_**-Rouge Presque noir.**_

_**C'est la qu'Esmee dis.**_

_**-C'est trop mignon.**_

_**Je lui fis un sourire et sortis de la cuisine pour aller trouver Emmett. Je le trouva devant un match. Que je regarda avec lui et puis Bella nous rejoint. On passa la journee a rien faire de bien intéressant. Puis Rosalie demanda a Bella de la suivre, car ce soir il y avait une surprise pour elle. Mais il falait que soit bien habiller et coiffer. Bella suivit Rosalie sans raler.**_

_**Pendant que les autre moi nous préparions tous en bas.**_

_**.**_


	19. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Bella était devant la porte et elle avait la tête des mauvais jours enfin je crois qu'elle était en colère.

Je lui fis un signe, mais elle me fusilla des yeux. Pourquoi était telle tellement en colère après moi je n'est pourtant rien fais. Quand j'arrivai à son hauteur elle me dit.

-Monsieur Jasper Hale Withlock.

Ca c'est très mauvais signe

-Oui c'est moi. Bonjour ma Bella.

-Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ca.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu me demande pourquoi, tu as du culot quand même.

-Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je te jure.

-Et bien je vais te le dire petit un pour tu t'es battu avec Emmett cette nuit et puis petit deux pourquoi tu n'étais pas la quand je me suis réveiller ?

-Pour le petit un c'est sur un différent mais maintenant c'est réglé et ca n'arrivera plus.

-Bon ok, mais tu sais que Esmee est en colère après vous deux car vous avez cassé sa table basse.

-Oui je sais et je vais me faire pardonner après.

-Bon et pour le petit deux ?

-Et bien pour ca aussi j'ai une explication en faite je suis partis car je devais faire quelque chose en urgent et en revenant, je me suis arrêtais pour vous achetez des fleurs tiens pour toi ma Bella. Enfin si j'ai le droit de te rappelais comme ca ?

Je sentis que ca colère cette évaporer pour laisser place a un immense bonheur. Donc elle aimait mais mon bouquet.

-Oui tu peux me rappeler comme ca.

-Donc tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-Alors j'ai droit à avoir un bisou.

-Oui bien sur. Merci pour le bouquet elles sont magnifiques.

Et tous bas je dis « pas autant que toi ».

-Bon je pense que les bouquets que tu as dans tes mains sont Esmee et Rose ?

-Oui je vais aller leur donnez.

-Et bien moi je vis aller prendre ma douche.

-A toute a l'heure, Bella quand tu auras finis tu me rejoindras dans le jardin je serai avec les autres.

-Ok a toute a l'heure.

Avant quelle ne parte elle me fis un doux baiser sur la joue. J'étais aux anges. Je la vis monter l'escalier et moi je partis vers la cuisine car Esmee et Rosalie y était. Quand j'y arrivai je me dirigeai de suite vers Esmee lui fis un bisou sur la joue et lui donna le bouquet et lui dis :

-Bonjour Esmee je sais que tu es en colère après moi et je suis désolé. Donc pour me faire pardonner je t'es acheté des roses blanches t'es préférés.

-Merci Jasper. Mais tu sais je t'es déjà pardonnée car je sais que l'amour rend un peu bete.

-Je vois que Rose t'as déjà mis au courant.

-Oui d'ailleurs nous avons déjà tous prévu pour ce soir.

-Merci. Tiens Rose c'est pour toi.

-Merci petit frère. Alors le pendentif y etait.

-Oui il est encore plus beau que je ne le penser. Vivement ce soir que je lui offre.

-Est-ce que l'on peut le voir?

-Oui bien sur.

Je leur tendis l'écrin. Toute les deux était de mon avis il était magnifique. Et Rosalie me demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que sais c'est deux roses.

-Et bien en faite c'est pour ce soir je compte les donner a Bella.

-Pourquoi un rose blanche et une rouge.

- Et bien en faite la rose rouge représente Bella et la blanche moi. Voila.

-Pas mal vu. Mais au faite tu n 'as pas offert des roses qu' a nous ce matin.

-Non j'en ai offert un à Bella.

-Et quelle couleur ?

-Rouge Presque noir.

C'est la qu'Esmee dis.

-C'est trop mignon.

Je lui fis un sourire et sortis de la cuisine pour aller trouver Emmett. Je le trouvai devant un match. Que je regarde avec lui et puis Bella nous rejoint. On passa la journée à rien faire de bien intéressant. Puis Rosalie demanda à Bella de la suivre, car ce soir il y avait une surprise pour elle. Mais il fallait que soit bien habiller et coiffer. Bella suivit Rosalie sans râler.

Pendant que les autre et moi nous préparions tous en bas. J'avais dis a Rosalie d'interdire a Bella de regarder par la fenêtre et de ne pas descendre et de lui bander les yeux avant de sortir de la chambre. Je partis me préparer. Je m'habillai de façon très classe un costume gris foncé, la chemise gris foncé et une cravate gris souris. Un fois prêt je me dirigeai en haut de l'escalier. Je venais de me positionné quand je vis sortir Bella. Elle était magnifique, on aurai dis un ange. Elle portait une grande robe blanche avec des ballerines blanches. Rose lui avait fais la même coiffure et le même maquillage que hier soir. Rosalie me donna la main de Bella et elle partit rejoindre les autres qui nous laisser seul. Vu qu'il allait chasser.


	20. Chapter 21

« Mais je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps, je fus réveiller par des bruits et des grognements comment si l'on se battait. Cela venait d'en bas. »

Mais pour se battait il et se grognes t il dessus ? Maintenant que j'étais réveillé, je décidais de me lever, mais bien sur sans faire top de bruit car ils sont l'ouïe très fines. Je me mis en haut de l'escalier et c'est a ce moment la que je vis Jazz. Mon Jazz venait d'atterrir sur la table basse d'Esmee. Elle n'allait pas être très contente. Mais je fus sortis de mes pensées car Rosalie venais de hurlait. Elle me fit tellement peur que je partis de suite dans ma chambre et mis cacher. Je me mis dans le lit avec l'oreiller sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre. Et je me rendormis avec quelque minute. Quand je me réveillai je cherchai Jazz mais il n'étais pas la, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas partis. Car je n'arriverai pas à survivre à un autre départ. Je regardai le réveil je vis qu'il était 9h30. Je n'avais plus envie de dormir. Je décidai de descendre. Quand j'arrivai en bas, je partis direction la cuisine car je savais qu'Esmee était dans la cuisine, car ca sentais bon le pain perdu. Quand j'arrivai la bas je vis que Rose y était aussi. Elle était en train de lui dire que Les garçons étaient vraiment désolés de lui avoir cassé la table basse. Je frappai à la porte et je dis :

-Bonjour Esmee bonjour Rose

-Bonjour ma chérie

-Bonjour petite sœur comment va tu ? Tu as bien dormis ?

-Je vais bien, mais pour ce qui est de dormir. Non car cette nuit j'ai dus rêver car j'ai entendu du bruit ou devais-je dire plutôt des grognements et des personnes qui se battait et vu l'état de la table basse. Je n'est pas rêver.

-Oh désolé Bella, mais notre discutions entre tous les trois à déraper, si on peut dire. Et je savais qu'il allait finir par te réveiller, je leur avais dis.

-Rose au faite je voulais te demander pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne son pas la ?

-Emmett est partis chasser et Jasper est parti…

Je ne lui laisser pas finir sa phrase que je partais devant la porte d'enter car je vais d'entendre la moto de Jasper. Je l'attendais devant la porte il me fit un signe et je le fusillai du regard, car j'étais en colère il n'était pas la a mon réveil et puis il s'était battu avec Emmett. Quand il arriva a ma hauteur je lui dis : -Monsieur Jasper Withlock Hale.

-Oui c'est moi. Bonjour ma Bella.

-Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ca.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Je vis sur son visage qui ne comprenais pas mais aussi que ca lui faisait de la peine, mais tant pis pour lui.

-Tu me demande pourquoi, tu as du culot quand même.

-Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je te jure.

-Et bien je vais te le dire petit un pour tu t'es battu avec Emmett cette nuit et puis petit deux pourquoi tu n'étais pas la quand je me suis réveiller ?

-Pour le petit un c'est sur un différent mais maintenant c'est réglé et ca n'arrivera plus.

Pourquoi ne voulait il pas me dire ce que c'était cette raison. Je l'ai pour l'instant mais je finirai par le savoir un jour ou l'autre.

-Bon ok, mais tu sais que Esmee est en colère après vous deux car vous avez cassé sa table basse.

-Oui je sais et je vais me faire pardonner après.

-Bon et pour le petit deux ?

-Et bien pour ca aussi j'ai une explication en faite je suis partis car je devais faire quelque chose en urgent et en revenant, je me suis arrêtais pour vous achetez des fleurs tiens pour toi ma Bella. Enfin si j'ai le droit de te rappelais comme ca ?

Ma colère partis comme elle était venu. Jazz venait de m'offrir un magnifique bouquets de roses rouge enfin presque noir.

-Oui tu peux me rappeler comme ca.

-Donc tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-Alors j'ai droit à avoir un bisou.

-Oui bien sur. Merci pour le bouquet elles sont magnifiques.

Et comme l'autre soir j'entendis « pas autant que toi ». Mais ca devais être mon imagination encore car il n'avait pas bougé ses magnifiques lèvres.

-Bon je pense que les bouquets que tu as dans tes mains sont Esmee et Rose ?

-Oui je vais aller leur donnez.

-Et bien moi je vis aller prendre ma douche.

-A toute a l'heure, Bella quand tu auras finis tu me rejoindras dans le jardin je serai avec les autres.

-Ok a toute a l'heure.

Mais avant que je ne part, je me penchai vers lui et lui fit un doux baiser sur la joue même si j'aurai préféré l'embrassé sur les lèvres. Puis je montai dans ma chambre pour pouvoir prendre ma douche. Mais avant je mis mes fleurs dans un vase qu'il avait dans ma chambre puis je partis prendre ma douche Je ne mis pas très longtemps. Quand je sortis de la douche je m'habillai avec un survêtement léger et un débardeur et mes tongs. Puis je descendis. Je trouvai Emmett et Jasper entrain de regardais un match. Je me mis avec eux. Je ne demandai pas Emmett pourquoi il se battait cette nuit car je sais que lui non plus ne me le dirais pas. A midi me fis mon repas que je manga et après nous restâmes sur la terrasse jusqu'as que Rose me dis :

-Bella je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi s'il te plait ?

-oui bien sur.

Je suivis Rose sans râler, pour une fois, quand nous arrivâmes en haut je lui demandai

-Pourquoi je devais monter avec toi ?

-Et bien en faite ce soir tu va diner avec Jasper. Et je dois t'habiller et te coiffer, maquiller aussi.

-Mais pourquoi il veut diner avec moi ?

-C'est une surprise et je peux te dire que tu vas être très heureuse.

-Je suppose que tu ne va rien me dire ?

-Tu as tous compris. Donc tu vas à la douche

-Mais j'en ai déjà prise une ce matin.

-Non tu prends une douche, puis après je te prépare.

-bon ok. J'y vais.

Je ne mis pas très longtemps. Et j'évitai de penser à ce que Jazz me réserver. Puis rose me rejoint et me fit la même coiffure que la veille et le même maquillage. Mais cette fois je portais une longue robe blanche avec les ballerines de la même couleurs. Puis elle me dit :

-Maintenant que tu es prête. Je vais te bander les yeux.

-D'accord mais je ne vais pas pouvoir descendre les escaliers comme ca.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui fis d'un signe de tête pour lui dire d'accord. Nous sortîmes de sa chambre et elle me conduit jusqu'as l'escalier. Et la Rosalie donna ma main à Jazz. Et elle partit rejoindre les autres qui nous laisser seul. Vu qu'ils allaient s'en doute chasser. C'est la que Jasper me dis :


	21. Chapter 22

-Bonsoir Bella, tu es magnifique.

-Bonsoir Jazz. Merci beaucoup. Je voudrais bien te dire la même chose mais je ne vois rien.

-Oui. Désolé mais c'est moi qui est demandais a Rose de te bander les yeux.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

-Et bien voila je t'es préparer enfin nous car les autres mon aidais à te préparer une soirée.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je voudrais me faire pardonner des choses. Et te dire d'autres choses,

-Bon d'accord.

-Je te prends dans mes bras pour descendre l'escalier et arrivais en bas je t'enlèverai ton bandeau.

-Je suis d'accord pour les deux.

- Allons-y.

Il me prit dans ses bras et trop vite à mon gout il me déposa sur le sol et m'enleva le bandeau.

Vu que j'avais fermé mes yeux même sous le bandeau Jazz du me dire de les ouvrir. Et je le vis il était très beau.

-Jazz tu es très beau habiller comme cela, ca te vas très bien

- Merci beaucoup

Il avait transforme le salon. Il avait mis une table ronde avec deux couverts, j'eus un petit sourire car il y avait 2 couverts sachant que Jazz ne mange pas. Mais c'était magnifiquement décorée je pense que c'est Esmee qui avait dus le faire. Il me sortit de mes pensées.

-Bella j'espère que ca te plait ?

-C'est magnifique.

-Bella veut tu boire quelque chose ? Je te propose du jus d'orange ou un soda ou de l'eau ?

-Je veux bien un peu de jus d'orange. Merci

-Tiens voila pour toi.

-Jazz ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire pour quoi ce diner ?

-Oui bien sur. Alors pour me faire pardonner l'an dernier et aussi pour autre chose.

-Ah et c'est quoi cette autre chose.

-Et bien en faite. Mais avant promet moi de ne pas râler.

-D'accord je te promets.

-Voila j'ai un petit cadeau

-Mais

-Bella tu as promis.

-Pardon.

-Je vais te le donner, mais vu que je ne veux pas être à cote de toi quand tu l'ouvriras, car je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, je vais aller te chercher l'entrée. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

-Oui.

Jazz me donna le cadeau et me fit un bisou sur la joue et partis dans la cuisine. Je pris mon courage a deux mains et l'ouvra. Quand je vis ce pendentif j'étais tous simplement subjugué. Il était magnifique il représentait un ange avec un cœur en pierre qui scintiller de milles éclats. J'étais tellement en admiration devant que je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il était revenu. Mais quand je le vis je lui sautai dans les bras.

-Au merci Jazz c'est magnifique.

-Ca te plait vraiment ?

- Serre-toi de ton don pour le savoir.

-Oui, je le sens que ca te fais plaisir.

-Mais pourquoi m'offres-tu ca ?

-Et bien en faite ce que j'essayer de te faire comprendre, c'est que pour moi tu représente cette ange et le cœur qu'il tient entre ses mains. C'est mon cœur.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire je n'arrivais pas a dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bella ca ne va pas ?

Non ca n'allais pas du tout Jazz venais de me dire qu'il aimait et moi qui croyais qu'il ne m'aimait que comme une petite sœur. Comme réponse je lui dis.

-Jazz Est-ce que j'ai rêvai ou tu viens de me dire que l'ange me représentai et que je cœur qui tiens été le tiens.

-Non c'est bien ce que je viens de te dire.

-Est-ce que tu viens de me déclarer ton amour Jasper Withlock Hale.

-Oui

Mais son oui était si bas que j'eu du mal à l'entendre. Puis il se rapprocha de moi en mettant une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur ma joue et tous doucement il s'approcha son visage de moi. Et vint déposer un baiser tellement doux que je crois que s'il me m'avait pas tenu je me serai écroulais par terre. Il se détacha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux et me dis :

-Bella. Est-ce que ca va ?

-Oui je peux même dire que je suis au paradis.

-Bella il faut que je te dise autre chose.

-Oui bien sur. Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais te dire je pourrais plus jamais perdre le contrôle avec toi. Je suis heureux que tu veuille bien de moi.

-Et bien moi aussi je dois te dire qu'elle que chose. Je sais depuis que tu es revenu que tu ne perdrais plus le contrôle de toi envers moi, mais aussi que je suis heureuse que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. Car depuis que tu es revenu, tu as permis à mon cœur de revivre, car depuis presque 1 an il était mort.

-Et bien c'est pareil pour moi, tu as fais revivre mon cœur que je croyais mort pour l'éternité.

Et la je me mis sur la point des pieds et lui fis un doux baiser sur ses lèvres que j'avais tant imaginé embrasser. Mais ce baiser se transforma en plus passionné jusqu'as que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je me détachai de lui.

-Désolé Mon ange, je crois que j'avais oublié que tu devais reprendre ta respiration.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Je me blottis contre son torse. Nous restâmes un moment comme ca.

-Bella Est-ce que voudrais bien m'accordais une danse.

-Oui, mais fais attention a tes pieds je ne sais pas danser.

-Et dans ce cas je vais te prendre sur mes pieds.

Cela me rappelait le bal avec Edward. Et la j'entendis sur douce musique que je reconnu de suite. C'était celle que j'avais entendu dans sa chambre. Et la je le senti me prendre dans ses bras pour me déposer sur ses pieds.

-Jazz cette musique c'est bien celle de l'autre jour.

-Oui. Elle me fait penser à toi.

-Merci.

Et nous restâmes colles l'un a l'autre. Une fois la chanson finit de descendis de ses pieds. J'allais partir pour boire un peu d'eau quand il me prit dans ses bras et me demanda :

-Et ou compte vous allez comme ca mademoiselle ?

-Je voulais juste aller boire.

-Ah bon je croyais que tu voulais déjà partir ?

-Déjà partir. Mon dieu non. Je vais juste boire un peu et je reviens dans tes bras de suite.

Je partis boire et que j'allais repartir je sentis ses bras m'entourer la taille. Je me tournai et je l'embrasse avec tous l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Et lui fis de même. Puis nous allâmes nous mettre sur la terrasse pour y attendre les autres revenir de la chasser. Même si je sais qu'il ne devait pas être très loin car ca faisait à peine 2 minutes que nous étions la bas. Qu'ils arrivaient. Je vis sur leurs visages qu'ils étaient heureux pour nous deux. Et moi j'étais tellement heureuse dans ses bras.


	22. Chapter 23

Nous restâmes un petit moment. Et je commençai à avoir froid. Jazz s'en rendis compte et me dis :

-Ma Bella tu as à froid. Tu veux que l'on rentre ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

Nous rentrâmes tous en ensembles. C'est a ce moment la que je lui dis :

-Jazz je vais devoir rentrer à la maison car mon père doit m'attendre.

-Non en faite. Car Esmée a appelais ce matin pour lui dire que vu qu'on te faisait une petite soirée, ce serai mieux que tu reste dormir la. A moins que tu ne veuille que je te ramène maintenant.

-Bien sur que non je préfère dormir ici avec toi. Enfin si tu veux ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander tu sais déjà la réponse. Tu sais que je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

-C'est vrai. Merci Esmée d'avoir appelai mon père.

-Mais y a pas de quoi ?

Je quittai les bras de Jazz pour aller faire un gros bisou à Esmée et la prendre dans mes bras. Nous restâmes comme ca un petit moment. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un se raclai la gorge. Je sus de suite que c'était Lui. Et qui préfère que je sois dans ses bras que dans celui d'Esmée. Je me détachai d'elle et je fis semblant de partir prendre Emmett. Quand je sentis deux bras me rattraper et il me dit :

-Ou comptez vous allez comme ca ?

-Et bien je voulais remercier tous le monde en faite.

-Mais tu peux leur dire merci comme ca.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais je préfère les prendre dans mes bras et leurs faire un bisou.

-Serai tu jaloux mon cher frère ?

-Non Emmett, mais c'est juste que je voudrai toujours l'avoir dans mes bras. Car elle me manque déjà.

-Merci mon Jazz. Moi aussi j'aimerai toujours rester dans tes bras. Mais je voudrai les remercier quand même. J'en ai pour 2 minutes.

Il me fit une petite mou. Mais il accepta que je leur dise merci. Mais des que j'eu fis avec Rosalie. Il me prit de suite dans ses bras et on se mit tous sur les canapés. Chaque couples ensembles. On regarde comme d'habitude un match de base ball. Mais j'avais dus m'endormir. Car quand je me réveillai pendant la nuit car j'avais un peu mal au bas du ventre j'étais dans ma chambre avec lui juste à cote entrain me regarder dormir.

-Mon Ange. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, je sens que tu mal ?

-Oui j'ai un peu mal au bas du ventre, mais ce n'est rien sa va passer. Merci de t'inquiété.

-Mais je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi. Car tu es toute ma vie.

-Merci. Au faite comment ca se fait que je sois dans mon lit ?

-Et bien tu t'es endormie dans mes bras en bas. Donc j'ai décidais de te monter dans ton lit. Et puis quand je t'es mis dans le lit. Puis j'ai voulu aller prendre quelque chose dans ma chambre, mais tu m'as retenu en me disant « non ne me laisse pas, reste » donc je me suis mis à cote des toi. Et la tu m'as dis autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dis ?

-Euh …

-Jazz dis moi je commence à avoir peur.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien de grave.

-Alors dis moi ce que j'ai dis encore.

-Eh bien j'aurai voulus que ca sois moi qui te le dis le premier. Tu m'as dis « Jasper hale je vous aime plus que tous »

Je devins toute rouge.

-Ne rougis pas Ma Bella. Mais je vais te le dire maintenant. Je vous aime plus que tous au monde JE T'AIME.

-Moi Aussi JE T'AIME et cette fois je ne suis pas endormie et je peux te le dire droit dans les yeux. Je vous AIME Jasper Hale.

-Pas autant que je t'aime, Car tu est toute ma vie, je me peux plus de passer de toi.

-Comme pour moi. Mais moi je sais comment je peux te montais de la façon que je t'aime.

-Ah oui et comme Mademoiselle.

-Comme ceci.

Je me leva de dessous la couette et me mis a cheval sur lui et je m'approcha doucement de son visage et commença à lui faire des petits bisous sur ses lèvres et puis sur ses joues, le cou. Puis je revins a sa bouche et la on s'embrasse avec passion. Mais au bout d'un moment, je dus me détacher de lui a contre cœur, car je n'arrivais plus à respirer, il me pris dans ses bras et je me redormis comme ca. Car même si Jasper pouvais se contrôler, je ne voulais pas te tenter et puis je pense pas être à le faire. Je me rendormis dans ses bras encore une fois.

Mais fut réveiller par une envie de vomir. Je ne pris pas le temps de lui dire ce que j' pris la direction des toilettes. Il me rejoignit et me tenais les cheveux et me fis passa la main dans le dos. Et il me demanda

-Mon Ange que t'arrive t il ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai mal au bas du ventre aussi.

-Attend je crois savoir ce que tu as.

-Mais que j'ai ?

-Non je ne te dis rien, on va allais voir Carlisle car c'est lui qui pourras dire ce que tu as vraiment.

-D'accord. Mais avant je voudrais aller a la salle de bain et prendre une douche. Je peux ?

-Oui, bien sur je vais prévenir Carlisle car il est déjà parti à la bas.

-Je me douche vite fait et je te rejoint en bas.

-Non je vais restais à cote de la salle de bain.

-Mais je ne vais pas mourir.

-Je sais, mais si tu fais un malaise, je pourrais le savoir de suite.

-Bon d'accord.

Je lui passa ma main sur le visage car vu que je venais de vomir. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser et lui m'embrassa le front et je partis me douchais. Au passage je pris mes affaires. Je sorti de la au bout de 10 minutes et Jazz me dis que nous pouvions aller rejoindre Carlisle a l'hôpital.

Quand nous arrivâmes la bas, il nous attendais dans son bureau. Il nous fit assoir et me demanda

-Bon Bella que t'arrive t il exactement ?

-Et bien déjà cette nuit j'avais mal en bas du ventre mais sa a passai et puis ce matin j'ai du me levais très vite car j'avais envie de vomir et puis j'avais encore mal en bas du ventre a droit.

-Bon tu vas venir avec moi, allonge toi et remonte un peu ton tee shirt.

Ce que je fis sans râler. Jazz dis a Carlisle.

- Mais ce qu'elle ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle as un peu de fièvre.

-On va vérifier ca après, pour l'instant je vais appuyer et tu me dira si ca te fais mal ?

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que la sa te fais mal ?

- Non mais tu as les mains froides.

-Désolé

-ce n'est pas grave.

-Et la Bella ?

Je fis une grimasse

-Oui la ca me fais mal.

-Bon d'accord. Voyons la température.

Il me pris la température et Jazz avait raison.

-Elle a 39 C°.

-Mon fils je te félicite, tu avais bien raison.

-Carlisle qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Non car nous venons car tu viens d'avoir les premier symptômes. En faite tu fais une crise d'appendicite.

-Donc sa veut dire qu'on va devoir m'opérer ?

-Oui

Je commençais à paniquer Jazz me pris dans ses bras et m'envoya une onde de calme. Et me dis que tous aller bien se passer.

-Carlisle je veux que ca soit toi qui m'opére.

-Oui bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous restâmes dans le bureau pour programmer l'opération et en même temps le dire a Charlie.

Puis Carlisle me dis que j'allais être opérai ce soir. J'avais peur. Mais je savais que je craignais rien avec lui et puis je savais que Jasper n'allais pas être loin non plus.

* * *

Grazie: Je voudrais vous dire merci pour ce que me suive et qui aime ma fiction. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que je suis desolé pour toutes le fautes qu'il peut y avoir. Je vous est ùis pleins de chapitres mais je viens vous dire aussi je j'arrete de publier sur fanfiction. je suis desolé et j'espere que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop. si vous voulez voir la suite c'est sur .com. merci d'avance bisous grazie


	23. desolé

Coucou tous le monde !!

Je viens vous annoncez après ce qui c'est passer dans ma vie c'est derniers mois j'ai pris la décision de ne pas continué a écris. Car je n'est plus l'inspiration je sais que je n'est pas terminé mes fictions. Mais je ne peux plus. Je suis vraiment desolé . Merci pour tous les messages que vous m'avez envoyer. Si vous voulez lire les chapitres manquant allez sur mon Twilight65400 sur skyrock

J'espère que vous comprendrez bisous grazie


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou tous le monde !!

Je viens vous annoncez après ce qui c'est passer dans ma vie c'est derniers mois j'ai pris la décision de ne pas continué a écris. Car je n'est plus l'inspiration je sais que je n'est pas terminé mes fictions. Mais je ne peux plus. Je suis vraiment desolé . Merci pour tous les messages que vous m'avez envoyer. Si vous voulez lire les chapitres manquant allez sur mon Twilight65400 sur skyrock

J'espère que vous comprendrez bisous grazie


End file.
